


The half of It

by kuroipit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Trauma, Cussing, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit
Summary: Kuroi is a young girl who knows too much for her good. She was trapped in the darkness and forced to sleep to endure the loss of her heart. However she is able to keep the light and dark, the girl can survive without a heart. Her memories placed within Hollow Bastion, the girl forced herself to forget everything until she was chased down by Ansem. Because of her past, Kuroi tries to figure out how to prevent herself from being a tool. Even if it means being put to sleep for eternity in the darkness.  Not that Riku, Sora, or Mickey will allow it. [Hiatus for now]





	1. A Wise Man's Mistake

“ _She's been sleeping for the past couple of days.”  
_

_“What is wrong with her?”_  
  
“She's recollecting all the memories lost over the current events.”  
  
“Recollecting...lost memories?”  
  
“The ones that Xemnas has distorted when he kidnapped her?”  
  
“When he tried to possess her, she allowed that Shadow heartless to take a part of her heart away and escape.”  
  
“So Kuroi...knows a lot more than she's telling us.”  
  
  
Kuroi, a young girl with gold eyes, violet hair, and light brown skin. The girl sat alone in a chair. Her eyes closed. Not a sound unless it was her soft snoring. The girl was an organization cloak, but it was clashed with white and black. Similar to what Xemnas wore. In actuality, the girl could possibly be related to Xemnas by appearance. Mickey, Riku, and Kairi watch Kuroi continue to sleep. “She looks so...peaceful,” Kairi said as she carefully observes Kuroi's face. “She does, right? Kuroi is usually sarcastic and angry when she's awake.” Riku chuckles as she saw the blank expression on the girl's face.  
  
While he had spent the most time with her and Mickey on his journey, she saved him a number of times. Scolded him each time as well. Not to be mean but to tell him to take responsibility for what he is dealing with. Kuroi, was indeed, the girl who gave all Nobodies a challenge. She didn't even need a keyblade. Not that Kuroi could not use one. She chose not to. She did not want to trigger an event that would expose her abilities further. Kuroi always had a Shadow heartless by her side. Her eyes were normally a brown hue unless she was trying to break free of that person's control.  
  
The change in her irises proved she was related to the darkness. A little girl who was a mere orphan introduced to they keyblade and the darkness. Over time, Kuroi was kidnapped by the Organization to expose her darkness further. The girl's memories contained vital information that could turn the tide for the upcoming danger.  
  
“How did you meet her, Riku?” Kairi asked. Riku chuckles feeling a bit nervous. For him to tell Kairi how Kuroi fell on top of him when she first met in Hollow Bastion was not something to easily admit. He scratches the back of his head and looks away. “It's a long story...” Riku answers.  
  
“We have time before Kuro wakes up.” Kairi smiles. She wanted to know about her friend's “girlfriend.” Riku sighs and begins to speak.  


* * *

  
Kuroi woke up staring at the ceiling of the library. In her arms was a Shadow Heartless. It had a red bow tied around its neck. The young girl felt a warm chest pressing against her back. “Hey, can you get up? You're sort of heavy.” A male's voice startles the girl. Kuroi's eyes widen and quickly she scrambles to move herself off and away from the boy. Kuroi turns around to face the person she had found herself on top of. The heartless that Kuroi held close looks up at her. Its yellow eyes stare at the girl. “S-sorry...This place, where am I? No, I can't ask that. I used to live here...at some point.” Kuroi spoke to herself as she looks around the room. Her eyes fall onto the boy. Before the boy could ask who the girl was, Maleficent appeared beside him within the black and green flames.  
  
“Riku, there you are. Oh, I see you found a stray...” Maleficent's expression turns cynical. Her eyes seeing into Kuroi's soul. Kuroi could sense that woman's darkness. She was sure that this woman was nothing of any intent of being good. “A heartless? As a pet? You must be a trivial little girl,” Maleficent speaks as she was about to close in on Kuroi. She has the intent of killing her. “She's just a girl, leave her be,” Riku said. He did not know Kuroi, but she was not in his way. The only suspicious thing about this girl was the lone Shadow heartless in her arms. “This child is trouble, but as you wish. I advise you to stay away from her.” Maleficent spoke, her eyes never leaving Kuroi. Kuroi held the Shadow heartless close to her chest. “I can handle myself,” Riku replies. Maleficent nods before she vanishes in her flames.  
  
“Riku, that is your name. Mine is Kuroi. And that monster is...someone I have seen before. Well, I shall be going.” Kuroi said then walks past him. “Wait, you know who she is? And you fell on me so you could at least tell me how you ended up in here?” Riku said. He could not let Kuroi leave. The girl was someone who could travel and yet was a threat to Maleficent. She appeared innocent by appearance. Kuroi stares at the door. There was no way she could let a stranger know about her abilities. No one except a few knew. The Shadow heartless looks up at Kuroi.  
  
“It's a secret. But if you are not like her then maybe I can tell you.” Kuroi spoke. “Not like her? You mean Maleficent?” Riku questions. He wanted to make sure he understood the girl. Kuroi was immediately hostile because of Maleficent's presence. Kuroi continues to stare at the door. “I am not like her. You can trust me.” Riku answers the silence. “All right.” Kuroi turns around and faces the silver-haired boy. She noticed the purity in his eyes. There was a light she could see in his heart, but she also found a lingering darkness.  
  
The ability scared her. Kuroi did not need a key to see the light or the darkness. “This world is something...home. I came here because of my little friend, Kuro. He helps us travel from one world to the next,” Kuroi explains as she places the Shadow heartless on the floor. Riku looks at the Shadow heartless stand close to her side. “A girl being friends with a heartless. It's possible to befriend anyone.” Riku spoke softly. He felt lonely as he traveled alone. “Hey Riku,” Kuroi said catching Riku's attention, “I can tell you more if you want. Maleficent won't bother us where I'm headed.” Riku nods. Kuroi smiles a small smile and walks over to a wall. She places her hands on the stone bricks. “What are you doing?” Riku asks.  
  
Kuroi feels for the engraved writing on the material and her brown irises change to its yellow hue. The writing began to glow and the stones pulled apart leaving an entrance to a hidden room. “Hurry up inside.” Kuroi orders. Kuro scrambles its way into the room and Riku follows from behind. Kuroi steps inside and the entrance closes shut behind her. The room was white with little furnishings if a monitor, table, two chairs, and a small bed counted.  
  
The Shadow heartless crawled onto the bed. Riku took a seat in one of the chairs. Kuroi took a seat in the remaining vacant seat. Her yellow irises changed back to its normal hue of brown. “That woman is a beast. She knows of my abilities and I'm an obstacle. If you pay attention, I can't be attacked by the heartless.” Kuroi explains keeping her eyes on the floor. “I'm surprised you have a heartless by your side. Usually, those things would attack anyone.” Riku points out the obvious. Kuroi nods, “You are right.”  
  
“I can see your heartless is not a bad one.” Riku comments on Kuro which remains on the bed. Kuroi chuckles and turns her attention to the large monitor which was attached to the wall. Kuroi taps her fingers on the blank table and a touchscreen keyboard appears. She began to type turning the monitor on. “I was not born here, but someone brought me to this place. So let's just say I was raised here.” Kuroi explains as she continues to tap the keys. She pauses her actions for a moment, “You aren't from here.”  
  
“No. I'm from Destiny Islands,” Riku said. He was somehow surprised Kuroi could see that he was an outsider. The girl was definitely interesting. “That place sounds small,” Kuroi said before she taps the keyboards once more. Once the screen lit up it displayed recordings of past events that occurred over the years. Kuroi and Riku watched videos of a younger girl. The little girl was interacting with a few scientists. The little girl was smiling happily as she was holding a mysterious light in her hands.  
  
“That is you?”  
  
Kuroi stares at the screen She watches her past self-interact with others until the recording of the heartless surrounding the little girl ends with the video shutting off. “Yeah...I was carried by the darkness when the Heartless appeared. Someone released them here and my light was scattered. I lost my friends too. I haven't seen them ever since.” Kuroi finishes. Her eyes darkened as she could only remember bits and pieces of her childhood. Riku could see how broken the girl appeared to be in front of him. The girl lost her memories and was forced out of her world. The only friend she has was a Heartless.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Riku said. “Don't be. I still have my light. Also, Kuro is with me. I can handle myself Riku,” Kuroi assures him. The monitor displays surveillance over every room in Hollow Bastion. Except for the few hidden rooms. “But you have friends, don't you?” Kuroi asks. Riku glances at the floor. Kairi lost her heart. Sora was traveling with Donald and Goofy. Riku had been alone this whole time.  
  
“My friends...Kairi is here, but she lost her heart. Sora...is not here. He's with his new friends,” Riku spoke as he was solemn once more. Kairi was in trouble and Sora was too busy. Kuroi places a hand on Riku's shoulder. He raises his head to see her face. Kuroi has a small smile. Her eyes meet his. “I think I can help you. Trust me please.” She says, moving her hand away, “I may be eccentric, but I can detect hearts. I can sense who has it or where the heart may be located.” Kuroi explains as she places her hand on her shirt.  
  
The palm of her hand glows displaying a bright glow on the heartless's chest. A symbol of a heart appeared in place. Riku turns to the heartless in shock. “It has your-” “Not all of it. I was told I was attacked at some point and I had given a piece of it to the darkness.” Kuroi explains. She shakes her head as the light disappears. “You have some power.” Riku was amazed. He saw Kuroi as a good person. She told him the information he guessed not many people knew. “It's a gift and a curse, but if it helps others then it can be useful. So, please...bring me to Kairi.” Kuroi said. Riku gives her a nod.

Kuroi, Riku, and Kuro walk into the Great Hall. The room was huge. However, Kuroi became wary as she was the sleeping princesses displayed on the wall. The girl holds her heartless close to her chest. Riku leads the way as he had kept Kairi in here. Kuroi looks left and right, her eyes shifting making sure nothing would catch her off guard. Once they stood in front of Kairi, her body, Kuroi kneels down and places Kuro at her side. “Don't tell anyone about this,” Kuroi whispers as she places her hand a few inches above Kairi's chest. Kuroi's hand began to glow.  
  
The minute Kairi's body displays a faint glow, the princesses react in the same manner. Kuro hopped catching Kuroi's attention. Kuroi looks at her heartless for a moment then notices what was happening. The girl moves her hand away to realize someone or something had all of their hearts. “Riku, someone has all their hearts...not far. I'm not sure who...” Kuroi spoke as she was now worried. She was hoping it was not the one who had been chasing her. Kuroi could not run forever. It has been ten years and Kuroi was not ready to see that person again. Kuroi stands up and begins to run toward the double doors. Kuro following in tow.  
  
“Who is she referring to?” Riku questions out of curiosity. Kuroi ran as she could. Her heart racing. “Seven hearts. Seven lights...and part of mine is with this thing. Who? Or what has them all?” She thought as she stopped running. Kuro stumbles into the back of Kuroi's leg. Kuroi looks down at her Shadow Heartless. The poor thing twitches and trembles. Kuroi kneels down and places a hand on its head. “It's okay Kuro. I will make sure whoever or whatever has the piece of my heart will give it back. I don't think it is in danger...hopefully.” Kuroi said as her heartless calms down. She looks over her shoulder, feeling bad for leaving Riku alone. Kuroi was afraid to get him involved. There was someone after her. Despite being a target, Kuroi was happy to make a new friend.

 


	2. The Possible Choice

“That girl is dangerous. You must be cautious of what she is capable of.” Maleficent told Riku. “I don't see Kuroi as a threat. She's not a bad person,” Riku spoke as he and Maleficent walk through a hallway. “Oh? You taken an interest in the girl? You aren't aware of her annoying power. That child has the ability to find the door to Kingdom Hearts.” Maleficent explains. Riku looks away wondering what else Kuroi could do. The girl had many secrets that only a few knew and her abilities would make Kuroi a strong ally or foe. For someone to be a problem for Maleficent, Riku only grew more curious. Despite Kuroi being considered dangerous, Riku made a friend.

“That girl...She's not a bad person.” Riku said before leaving Maleficent. He heads to the room he had been occupying. Ever since Kuroi used her power to locate Kairi's heart, Riku wanted to know what more that girl could do. The silver-haired boy enters his bedroom. Riku plops onto his bed and sighs. He looks at the ceiling. Only a few moments later to be greet by Kuro staring at him through a warped portal of darkness that appeared in the ceiling. Kuroi's legs dangled in the air. Riku blinks to realize Kuroi was about to fall again.

He immediately sits up and moves himself off the bed. A couple of boxes tightly wrapped in plastic fall onto the bed. “Kuroi, what are you doing?” Riku asks. Kuroi slowly lowers herself from the portal to fall into Riku's arms. She was expecting to land on the rug. Her eyes were shut tight until Riku calls her name. “Hey. Kuroi. Can I put you down now?” Riku said as he thought of this moment as being awkward. Kuroi snaps her eyes open and she nods. Riku places the girl on her feet and Kuroi quickly fixes her clothes.

As Kuroi was busy fixing her clothes, Riku grabbed a box that had fallen on the bed. “You hungry? I doubt Maleficent is feeding you.” Kuroi answers his question. Riku opens the box after he removes the plastic. He was surprised to see the different foods Kuroi provided.

* * *

“Wait a minute, Riku!” Sora cuts his friend off, he could not believe this girl was the same one who protected them back then Xemnas attacked. Kuroi had gotten impaled in preventing Xemnas from beating Riku any further. Sora's eyes widen in fear and shock. “Kuroi, she's one who can manipulate the heartless to a degree. Ansem, the seeker of darkness, and Xehanort saw the darkness in her heart and exploited her abilities. Because of the incident, Kuro can separate her heart from her body making a shadow heartless of her own. However, doing so erased her childhood memories,” Mickey's past explanation rung in Sora's ears.

“Is...is Kuroi back to normal? Her heart took a hit when she was in my dreams.” Sora asks in worry. Donald and Goofy turn to their friend. Despite Sora not knowing the girl personally, eh was concerned about her well-being. Riku places a hand on Kuroi's head. A couple moments pass and Kuroi wakes up. Her eyes watering from the tears. Riku smiles seeing the girl now awake. The teenager lets out a yawn. “She's recovered.” Yen Sid answers. Kuroi blinks to see everyone looking at her. Her face heats up as the awkwardness filled her thoughts. Sora grins, folding his hands behind his head, “Hey Riku! Your girlfriend is okay!” With that said, Kuroi falls out of the chair. Riku glances away for a quick second before he helps Kuroi sit up.

“Damn you keyblade-wielding brat! I'm not his girlfriend.” Kuroi says in anger. Her face now red as a tomato. “Kuroi, it's only a joke. It better be a joke...” Riku sighs. Sora chuckles as he enjoys the reaction Kuroi has. He always saw Kuroi as serious, never smiling at all. “He does care for you. Ever since Xemnas kidnapped you, Riku refuses to see you get hurt.” Sora adds. Now Riku was embarrassed. Kuroi looks away not sure how to handle the situation.

She pushes herself away and out of Riku's arms to stand up. “You probably do not know, but I refuse to become the product of darkness again. Also, once everything is done...I'll seal myself away.” Kuroi spoke casually. Everyone in the room except Lea and Yen Sid gasped. The atmosphere became solemn. Kuroi turns away from everyone and leaves the room.

“Does she plan to die?” Sora asks. Before anyone could answer, Riku stands up to follow Kuroi's trail. He needed to hear this himself. After what Kuroi has been through in helping him conquer his fear of the darkness, Riku could not let her disappear. Kuroi saved his life. Somehow he could only find her by sensing her darkness. Riku saw nothing until he noticed the older teenager standing in the bed of flowers. The petals of each blossom surrounding Kuroi's feet appear black, but not dying. 

“Riku...” Kuroi says. Riku gasps and stands a few feet away. “Do you know if I don't do this then that fool of a man will continue to chase me. That is why my death will protect you, Sora, everyone else. I can accept it.” Kuroi continued.

 

Riku took a step closer. He believed that Kuroi spoke the truth. The one person who saved him when no one else could is willing to die. Riku refused the idea. The one person aside from the King stayed by his side. “I won't let you die, Kuroi. You refused to let me fall into the darkness. Now it's my turn to save you. I won't let you die.” Riku spoke in determination. Kuroi knew being close to anyone was wrong, but Riku became the first friend she made since her awakening.

“Huh, you sure are a sap about this. Let's see if you can keep a promise. If I continue with death, I know Sora won't shut up about it.” Kuroi said as her darkness faded away, “And what did he mean by 'girlfriend'? We aren't even a couple. I just saved you a few times. What the hell is he thinking? He doesn't know about the time you...”

“No! He does not know about that! Even the king does not know.” Riku answers. The two teenagers had their fair share of secrets. He had seen her nude when Diz allowed her to recover her past memories. Then there was the time Riku had caught Kuroi almost falling for his replica. Even though, Riku trusts Kuroi with his life he could not tell her how he felt. Kuroi could read him even through the darkness. She was meant to protect him. The two stood in silence.

“Oh yeah, I can see why Riku likes you. You two have that vibe, but then again...ever since that day Xemnas trapped you and seeing Riku get hurt made you lash out. That cage Xemnas forced you in was destroyed when your darkness changed to light,” Sora's words broke the silence and Kuroi fell over. Riku quickly turns around to see his friend. The smug look turns into the cheesy grin as his hands were still placed behind his head. “S-Sora!” Riku stammers. “You always crack easily with Kuroi here. Just tell her why you really want her to stay.” Sora spoke. Kuroi slowly sits up.

She turns around to face the teens. “Riku's true reason for me to stay... What?” Kuroi said softly. Riku turns to her. He was now clearly embarrassed. “I guess I have to say it now since Sora is not going to let it go. Kuroi, I don't want you to leave because I like you.” Riku, taking a deep breath, confesses. “Riku actually means-”

“Shut up! I love her. I don't need you saying it for me!” Riku blurted the rest out. Kuroi blinks in confusion then huffs in irritation. She narrows her eyes. “I am not mad, but it's hard to get close to anyone. After I became this monster, I could see beyond the darkness in people's hearts. Ansem, Xehanort, and Xemnas... wanted to use me to tame Kingdom Hearts. My power can do more than just that. Are you okay with loving a girl who could turn people to the darkness?” Kuroi explains herself.

“We don't care about that. We both faced the darkness. I won't let you suffer. Everyone won't be afraid of you anymore.” Riku said. “I think you can help us, Kuroi. You saved us and I”m glad to have you as a friend.” Sora says with a smile. Kuroi sighs in content. To think she was able to meet people who welcomed her. She looks down at the flowers. The darkness appears slowly changing into light. “I... will stay but promise not to be reckless again. I don't know if I can keep up with you.” Kuroi said, giving Riku a smile. Riku blushed seeing Kuroi smile for the first time. The girl he had met at Hollow Bastion now became his girlfriend.

“Now you two can make out.”

“ **Go away!”**

“ **Sora, seriously shut up!”**

* * *

 

Riku and Kuroi sat in the kitchen. They kept their silence as now they realized they were now a couple. “If this war is to occur then I need you and Sora to enter my dreams. This darkness is trying to devour me.” Kuroi said as she knew something had to be done. If her darkness could be tamed then she would be able to take advantage of her abilities. Riku looks down at Kuroi's trembling hand. He hesitates for a moment before he takes a hold of them.

“Tell me what I need to do. I won't leave you alone to face the darkness.” Riku said. Kuroi smiles and places her free hand on his cheek She sees the concern in his eyes. “I need you to defeat the remnants of Ansem who hide in my shadows. If you and Sora can defeat them then I'll be safe. I'll join as well. It's easier to locate them. But then again... Ah, find me in my dreams. I may not recognize you at some points, but I know to trust you. My heart will. I'll have Kuro be your guide. He can lead you guys inside and if there is trouble then you'll be able to escape.” Kuroi said as the Shadow heartless hops into her lap. Riku nods.

He wanted to get this done as soon as he could. The sooner Kuroi was safe from Ansem's grasp then less worry she would be. However, this was not going to happen today. Kuroi, Riku, and Sora needed time to recover. Kuroi needed time to rest. “Hey, can we go somewhere before going back to sleep?” Riku asks. Kuroi removes her hand off his cheek. “Where to?” She answers.

“Your home. Well, your world. Hollow Bastion is Radiant Garden now. You haven't been back.” Riku explained. “Maybe my room is still there. I want to see how much has changed.” Kuroi said as she became more curious to visit a piece of her past. This time having a choice to return. She was somewhat excited.

“Wait, what brought this up? You're being sweet all the sudden.” Kuroi said as she became a bit suspicious. She did not know why Riku wanted to go back to where they first met. “What? We haven't been back there since I lost my body to Ansem. I want to see more of where you came from.” Riku said, not sure if that was the right thing to say. Kuroi could only laugh as she had guessed she was his first girlfriend. His innocence was cute.

“Okay then. I will give you a proper tour this time.” Kuroi says in confidence.

Riku never released Kuroi's hand and she blushed at the realization. “Um, er, can you...?” Kuroi murmurs. Riku raises an eyebrow in confusion until he looks down at their hands. He immediately lets go and glances away. “Sorry...” Riku said. Kuroi shakes her head, “No. It's okay. I don't mind it. But you know you can learn how I was through my dreams.” Kuroi moves off the chair. Her heartless, Kuro, lands on its feet and stumbles to follow her. Riku follows them both out of the kitchen. The couple met with the others.

“You want to lock the key that Ansem is after and use the darkness against whatever is to come. That man has his eyes set on you since the day you gained your abilities. The day you woke up when the worlds were being swallowed by the darkness he knew your abilities were developing.” Yen Sid spoke Kuroi stood in the middle of the room. “Yeah. If Riku and Sora can get him out then I will be fine. Hey Lea, do you want to have some fun? I know you wouldn't mind beating the fool responsible for our conditions.” Kuroi says and turns to Axel, no, Lea. The red-haired nobody stood against the wall. He grins at the idea.

“Sure. If it means meeting you as your kid form and fighting the troublemakers will be entertaining.” Lea answers. “We'll make sure you sleep well when the time comes.” Mickey assures his friend. Kuroi nods. “I'm going to take her to Radiant Garden tomorrow. We will be there for a day or so.” Riku says.

“Oh? Is that a date?” Donald questions.

“ **What? No, I-”**

“Gosh, you do like little Kuroi.” Goofy said.

“ **Hold on a minute, we aren't-”**

“I know you've been eyeing the little lady. She's grown up.” Goofy chuckles.

“ **Hold on! I'm not trying to-”**

“You have our permission. Promise to keep the little one safe.” Donald teases.

“ **I'm eighteen dammit! Don't call me little anymore. I have height now!”**

The conversation ended in laughter. It was a rare occasion to hear this coming from Kuroi. Each moment passing lead to the girl behaving less hostile towards others. No one was trying to use her or kill her. Her power was not a bad thing. The teenager became “normal” for the moment.

 


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroi tells Riku what had happened to her back in Castle Oblivion. Of course, he is curious to know what his replica was doing.

The next day Kuroi and Riku traveled to Radiant Garden. Her home was no the same, but it had a familiar feeling. The town was more open and the nobodies and heartless did not overrun the area. The two had the nostalgia she missed. “Kuroi, are you okay?” Riku asks as he sees her acting nervous. Kuroi glances around as she steps forward. She knew someone was nearby. The darkness was not hers and it wasn't Riku's. It belonged to someone else.

The teenager could tell that someone was too close. “Riku!” Kuroi grabs his hand and she drags him to hide behind a vacant house. She forces Riku to stay silent. The homes in the town were vacant. The street lights were lit. Kuroi peeks her head from the corner of the house to meet the long blade pointing at her neck. The blade was past six feet in length.

Kuroi's breath hitched at how close this darkness was. “You don't play hide-and-seek girl. I can tell that your darkness is a dangerous one.” The silver-haired man spoke. Kuroi calms down. She looks at the man carefully. “You're Sephiroth. I heard about you. Your strength is unbelievable. However, I'm not your enemy.” Kuroi said. Sephiroth kept the tip of his blade at Kuroi's throat. He narrows his eyes, waiting to see Kuroi's reaction. After a moment of silence, he removes his sword just as Cloud approaches them. “To see you spare a child's life is interesting. You okay, Kuro?” Cloud says. Kuroi and Riku appear from behind the house.

“I see you brought a friend.” Cloud adds as Riku was visible. Riku stood close to Kuroi. He did not trust Sephiroth, not after what just happened. “We came here to visit and were greeted by him.” Riku said as he glances at Sephiroth. Cloud sighs. He knew why Sephiroth would attack Kuroi. The girl was a threat. “I guess we can sense each other's darkness. Although, this place is changing back to normal. It's just vacant.” Kuroi said. She sees the houses well lit. The streets, street lights, and shops were back. “This world is your home?” Cloud asks Kuroi. She nods, “Yes. I want to see how much has changed.”

“The heartless and nobodies remain in the outskirts of town. I doubt they will chase you. However, your friend is no exception.” Sephiroth said before turning around. His back facing them. “I'll protect her.” Riku said. Kuroi blushes at Riku's boldness. Cloud knew Sephiroth would kill Kuroi. “DO that boy. This girl is a source of darkness.” Sephiroth spoke before he leaves them. “Go scope out this place, it's been awhile for you. Tell me if anything happens.” Cloud said.

Kuroi nods and takes Riku's hand once more. She leads him to the castle. The same one that she hid in. Once Kuroi found her room, she took Riku inside. The room was no longer white. It has a scenery of a garden on a couple walls. The bed, desk, and computer still remained. “Your room? It's different. Different from before.” Riku said as he walks around, observing the shades of blue, purple, and green on the walls. “The effects are real. It's my room. Ha, you're in your girlfriend's room.” Kuroi said, blandly at the last sentence. “I'm not a pervert.” Riku said with a dull expression.

Kuro appears and hops onto the bed. “I know. Both you and your replica aren't.” Kuroi said. She walks over to her heartless. Kuro looks up at her. Its yellow eyes shine bright and Kuroi pats its head. “Wait! What do you mean by that? Did he do anything?” Riku questions her. Kuroi looks at him. “I can tell you then.” Kuroi said as she had never told him what had happened before they reunited in Castle Oblivion. Riku took a seat on the bed, right next to the Shadow heartless.

“Okay, I'll begin...”

* * *

 

“Another castle. This keeps happening to me. I am forced to hide in one and now I'm sent to another.” Kuroi spoke to herself as she walks through the Great Hall. Kuroi could remember working with Riku to fix his heart. However, she had fallen asleep. When Kuroi woke up, she found herself in a castle. Everything appeared to be monochrome and bland. Just like her room in Hallow Bastion. “How...how did I get sent here?” Kuroi questions as she continues to walk forward. “Riku!” She gasps as she was him standing on the steps.

Riku wore his regular clothes. He looked at Kuroi. It was as if he did not recognize her. Kuroi frowns and looks down at the floor, “Wait...I shouldn't be like this. You're still separated from your friends. It's my fault for falling asleep.” She said. “It's fine. Let's keep moving.” Riku said as he holds his hand out to her. Kuroi looks up at him and hesitates. She felt strange.

She could sense both light and darkness inside the castle. “How did you end up here? We can't be the only ones around. What if Sora-” Kuroi spoke, but the irritated look on Riku's face silenced her. “Why worry about him? We don't know if he's even here. You forgot about me just now?” Riku said, his voice hinting annoyance. Kuroi shakes her head.

“No! I'm happy I found you. Sorry...” Kuroi said softly. Riku walks down the steps and stands in front of her. “I will protect you.” Riku says. Kuroi looks up at him, “Okay. Lead the way.” Riku nods and the two exit the hall. Kuroi ignored this questioning feeling she had. As Riku and Kuroi took the stairs to the next floor, Riku still held Kuroi's hand. The stairs did not have any flooring beneath the steps and the area was pitch black.

The only light came from the steps. “Riku, where are we going? I doubt you know every room in this place.” Kuroi said as he lead her to the next floor. “We must keep moving forward to leave this place. But that may take some time...” Riku explains. “I guess it's like before, but this time I'm protecting you” “Before...?” Kuroi questions. Did this happen before? She helped him and saved his heart from almost being devoured completely by the darkness. Kuroi's mind was slightly jumbled. Who else was here?

If Riku was here then someone else should be as well. Being distracted, Kuroi stumbles and trips over the steps. She was about to fall into an endless abyss, but Riku had caught her. His arm wrapped around her waist. Kuroi's back pressed against his chest. Kuroi thought she would never see the light of day. “Are you all right?” Riku asks. Kuroi breathes softly and calms down, “Y-yes. Please...” Riku releases her and takes her hand. Once they reached the next floor, Riku guides Kuroi through the hall. As the two were getting closer to the exit, a pair of footsteps could be heard.

“It looks like you've found the extra guest. Heh, who knew a typical doll can be useful. Hand that girl over.” A blond haired woman spoke. Kuroi and Riku turn around to see the woman wearing a black cloak. Her boots and gloves were also black. Riku stood in front of Kuroi. “who are you calling a doll, you old hag? I'm not handing her over.' Riku said. The blond pulls out her throwing knives. “Riku, I can handle this.” Kuroi said softly.

The blond woman has a crooked smile on her face. She holds her throwing knives close, “The one _he_ wants is her. She's special for some reason.Why would that girl even want to play with a fake toy of her boyfriend? You have an actual job to do.” Riku's outfit immediately transformed into it's darkness design. His soul eater appeared in his hand. Kuroi was confused. Fake? Doll? Who was this person, it if was not Riku? The blond woman was after her too? What in the world is happening? Kuroi took a step back. “Riku, please be careful.” She said.

Riku glances at Kuroi before he charges forward. The blade of Riku's Soul Eater clashes with the throwing knives. The woman laughs as Riku continues to strike her. Each time the blades clashed. “Ha, your feeble imitation is just a waste.” The woman taunts as she kicks Riku back.

“Tell her who you really are-” The woman was about to send a number of lightning bolts toward Riku until Guard Armor appears in front of him. It punches the woman in the chest. The huge heartless stomps its way to fight the woman. Kuroi runs over to Riku's aid. He is surprised to see a Guard Armor heartless be summoned here. The girl was something else. “Riku!” Kuroi kneels down and lowers her head, “Please trust me. I can fight.” Riku did not know what to say. Kuroi stands up as the Guard Armor's legs were knocked down.

“Please drive her away! I won't be scared anymore!” Kuroi pleas to the Guard Armor. “The hell is this power? No one said you can summon a damn giant!” The woman shouts as the Guard Armor's gauntlets kept wailing on her. The woman had to evade the attacks or she would have been injured. “Who told you about my power?” Kuroi questions. The woman smirks as the whole room flashed in a while light because of the lightning blast. The Guard Armor fell to the floor; torso, legs, head, and all. The woman was gone. The heartless vanished.

Kuroi breathes for a moment. She turns to Riku. “Who are you? And who is she?” Kuroi speaks. She needed answers. Riku stood up. “I'm not Riku. I'm a damn fake. That's right. A toy! A doll! An imitation! I was made to fight Sora and trick you.” Riku lashed out in anger, “I don't know you. I just have these fake memories.” “So Sora is here too? This person isn't lying...” Kuroi thought. “R...wait. I don't think you're a fake. I think you have your own personality. You're a smart ass. Also, you have a temper.” Kuroi walks up to Riku. She smiles and he was quiet. Riku looks away.

“You may be an imitation, but you are your own person. I am human, but I was forced to manipulate the darkness and release Kingdom Hearts. I may not be a keyblade wielder, but I'm my own person.” Kuroi said and she took his hand in hers, “Now since I know the truth...I shall protect you.” Riku blushed and turned back to normal. He wondered if these feelings were real. Kuroi could sense this Riku's darkness from the real one. “You don't have to. I'm suppose to be your enemy. Also, I'm not-” Riku refuses the idea. Kuroi huffs and squeezes his hand, “We are friends and that woman is not going to capture me.” Riku had guess Kuroi would not let this go and they began to work.

* * *

“So Larxene tried to bring you to Marluxia, but the replica prevented that. Okay, what else did he do?” Riku said. He was more curious. Kuroi sat down on the floor and kicks her legs. “Okay, I'm getting further. And nothing happened.” She said before continuing her story.

* * *

“So you're the witch I've been hearing about, Naminé. Why am I here? And why are these people after me?” Kuroi asked Naminé. She watches the blond girl draw in her sketchbook. Kuroi was left alone. The Riku replica was busy fighting Sora. Something was different about him. It seems that he had completely forgotten about Kuroi.

“I can manipulate memories, however, it doesn't work on you. Your memories shifted so I cannot do anything. I'm trapped here because of the man who leads the Organization. He's trying to trap you in order to use your power. Only half of the members are here. Each member knows about your power. The Riku replica was made to convince you to join them.” Naminé explains. She closes her sketchbook and places it on the table.

“What happened to the replica?” Kuroi asks. “I changed his heart. His memories are focused on Sora and I. Larxene forced me to do this. That Riku might not recognize you at all.” Naminé said. Kuroi felt broken. She couldn't protect her friend and now he was fighting Sora. “That Riku was developing feelings for you. He asked if it was possible to care for someone despite not being real. Larxene hated the fact that he was not doing his tasks.” Naminé adds. “Naminé, what are you? If it's okay to ask.” Kuroi said in a soft voice. She did not want to sound rude.

Naminé sees Kuroi's nervousness and smiles. The one who the nobodies were after was a girl who was afraid of her own power. Kuroi was rumored to be the one to reach Kingdom Hearts. The heartless she can summon displayed her potential.

“A Nobody.” Naminé answers.

“Well, you're a friend since you told me the truth. As for Sora, I must save him.” Kuroi said as a dark portal appeared behind her. “Do you want to come with? I know how it feels to be trapped in a room everyday.” Kuroi said. Naminé slowly pushes herself to stand on her feet. She nods and the two disappear. Just in time, the girls arrived to see Sora and the Riku replica fighting. Sora had his keyblade knocked out of his hand. Riku was close to killing Sora as he raises his Soul Eater in the air. “Please stop!” Naminé shouts.

Kuroi hurries to Sora's side and stands in front of him. Her arms held out to block Riku's attack. As the blade came down on Kuroi, both girls shouted.

“ **Riku!”**

“ **Stop!”**

Both girls shouting caused the replica to suddenly collapse. He fell on top of Kuroi. His blade had left a cut on her forehead. Blood slowly seeping out. Sora was in shock along with Donald, Goofy, and Naminé. Riku's body slumped against Kuroi. Kuroi had fallen on her knees. “You're hurt!” Donald runs to her side. The girl holds the replica in her arms. Kuroi was breathing out of shock. Her eyes were wide and she was crying. “This place. No, our memories are messed up. We need to get this shit fixed or we'll forget the truth.” She spoke through silent sobs. The pain Kuroi felt was sharp. However, witnessing the manipulation of the heart is worse.

 


	4. Jealousy...somewhat

“Kuroi, you need to be healed,” Sora said as he was back to normal. No, he remembered her but forgotten Kairi. “Please Kuroi, you’ll get worse if you don’t get help,” Goofy spoke in concern. “Fine. Please, Donald then  Naminé can tell you everything.” Kuroi agreed. Donald raises his wand in the air. The cut was gone. “Before she tells you anything...I need to explain myself. To you, Sora. Donald and Goofy already know my secret.” Kuroi wiped the blood off her forehead. 

“For starters, I can use the heartless. Not a lot though, and can summon Kingdom Hearts if I desired it. Ansem took over Riku’s body to manipulate me, but that failed. Also, this person isn’t Riku. These people in black cloaks are…” Kuroi said as her body trembles in fear. Sora places a hand on her shoulder. He gives Kuroi a cheesy smile. “I’m not mad about your secret. It makes sense. You saved me before and Riku too. What those people are doing to us isn’t right and I will finish this. When I fought Ansem, he mentioned you. “A girl who can’t be devoured by the darkness. Her heart is a weapon. Another key itself.” Ansem wanted your power. But you refuse to let that happen.” Sora explains. 

Kuroi was surprised to be accepted by an outsider. Sora could have hated her, but he didn’t. “Ah! Naminé, can you fix Riku? He shouldn’t suffer.” Kuroi said. Naminé nods and walks over to him. She kneels down and places her hand on his chest. The replica had his heart broken. It had only taken a few minutes to repair him. “Hey,” Kuroi said as she replica slowly opens his eyes. Riku groans as his head rested against Kuroi’s chest. The replica blinks before he sits up. 

His face only a few inches from hers. She still holds him in her arms. “Kuroi. You’re pretty close. Did I hurt you?” He asks. “No, I just got a scratch.” Kuroi lied.

* * *

 

“So you hugged him?”

“Not exactly. He fell on me. Nothing happened.”

“Sure...continue.”

* * *

“Such a reunion. Two out of three is not bad. No matter, your friend will be joining the tragedy,” A woman spoke catching everyone’s attention. It was the same blond woman from before. “And to think, that toy actually has feelings for that girl who dwells in the darkness. Ha, so cliche. Vexen’s failure has a “heart”.” The woman laughs as she looks at Kuroi. Riku was a bit weak and Kuroi still held him. “Ooh, hey Sora. Aren’t you happy knowing that Naminé messed up your head? Those memories are sweet little lies created by that witch. On top of that, Kuroi revealed her “dark” secret. Her powers being the manipulation of darkness itself and she can summon what WE want.” The woman continued. 

Kuroi closes her eyes trying to not reveal her tears. The replica sees the tears about to appear. “Kuroi?” Riku questions and an opposite Armor heartless appears before the woman. “Go away. Just go away. Don’t hurt them!” Kuroi whispers before it leads to a scream. The Opposite Armor heartless targets the woman and begins to attack her. “The hell? You seem to enjoy using the big ones when we fight.” The woman retaliates. “Sora, please help me. I won’t leave Riku and Naminé. And, I’m still...recovering from that hit.” Kuroi said. “Got it. We’ll talk more once she’s gone.” Sora agrees.

* * *

“I’m a bit jealous. My replica was able to get close to you. He admitted his feelings. Aside from being held by you, that Riku was happy when he faded away. You kept your promise in protecting him.” Riku said. Kuroi coughs and falls over. She was not sure what to say if even the rest of the story. “Nothing happened! I swear! I just held him.” Kuroi said as she groans. Kuro mimics her and falls over. “He almost kissed you,” Riku mentioned. Kuroi quickly got up and walks over to Riku. She slams her hands on the bed, angry. “N-No! He never went that far to try anything. After I was told about you also being there, he did not want me to find you. He didn’t want to see me cry again.” Kuroi explained.

Riku looks at Kuroi. She looked scared. Was his jealousy that troublesome for her? Riku rests his hand on Kuroi’s head. “I’m sorry. I guess...despite being close I had never admitted to wanting to protect you. I always held my feelings because of how quiet and alone I felt. The darkness wanted to keep everyone away, but you were able to ignore it. You were able to see me through Ansem’s disguise.” He admitted. 

“When the replica told me how he felt I became confused. His heart was messed with and I didn’t know how to respond, but I couldn’t let him feel lonely. Maybe because I can relate to him. To you, Riku.” Kuroi says with a smile. “I am not angry nor sad, I’m content,” Riku said before kissing Kuroi on the lips. Kuroi’s face heats up and she shoves him away. Instead of letting her get away with this, Riku pulls Kuroi into his arms. He held her. No, hugs her. This type of contact was a first. “Riku! I’m sorry! I mean, we’re in front of Kuro here and you did that!” Kuroi stammers in embarrassment. Her heartless hides its face in the pillow. “Oh. Well, I, uh, wanted to try it. I thought it would be an opportunity to…” Riku glances away shyly. Kuroi huffs and sighs. She could only laugh at Riku.

“Hey. I tried.” Riku was now annoyed. Kuroi could not hold her laughter and Riku kisses her again, this time to shut her up. Kuroi quiet down and she was done. The kiss ended and Kuroi placed her hands on her cheeks. “Oh, um, my first kiss. To think I’d be shy and I’m the older one.” Kuroi said in a soft voice. “I’m just glad it was not my replica. We like the girl,” Riku said causing Kuroi to flinch. She huffs and looks away. “When you two fought for the last time, what did he say about me?” Kuroi questions as she moves onto the bed. 

She remembered the sadness he had whenever she tried to meet Riku. The replica even delayed her as she sensed Riku’s darkness getting closer. “He asked if these feelings he had for you were mine or his alone.” 

* * *

 

“Why are you so determined to meet Kuroi? She has me by her side. Even if you aren’t afraid of the darkness you are still weak. I have this new power. I can protect her.” The replica explained. He and Riku stood outside the gate surrounding the mansion. Riku looks at the window. He sees a figure standing in view. “It’s not about protecting her. She doesn’t want that. I owe her for saving me. And knowing her grudge against castles, Kuroi isn’t happy. Besides, she can tell you aren’t me.” Riku said. He could sense Kuroi’s presence. Her voice could even be heard.

“Kuroi accepts me, but you need to disappear.” The replica said in confidence.

“So you can trap her? Don’t think so. Kuroi is not staying here.” Riku said.

* * *

“You both are selfish, but I can accept it.” Kuroi teases with a gentle smile. Riku could sense a warm light coming from her. Kuroi’s darkness was slowly fading away. However, it still lingered. Kuroi notices Riku staring at her. Her face burns with heat. His blue irises trapped her golden ones. It took a moment for Kuroi to shut her eyes. “I can’t look. My eyes are just like his. That jerk who turned me into a freak. My eyes match his. They didn’t always look like this!” Kuroi panics as she covers her eyes with her hand. Riku takes Kuroi’s hand to remove it from her face. 

Her irises were usually red until she used her darkness. Her crimson irises would turn gold. It took a while to even realize her original color was red. “Look at me,” Riku orders. Kuroi shakes her head. Her eyes still shut tight. Riku grips her hand tight. “N-No! I can’t! I mean my eyes aren’t supposed to be like his!” Kuroi almost shouts. Riku pushes Kuroi to lay on her back. He never lets go of her hand. “Don’t hide. Now, look at me. Your eyes are your own. Besides, I think they’re normal.” Riku spoke. His voice was still commanding. Kuroi could only hesitate. She slowly opens her eyes. Her gold ones stared into his. 

“Ansem can’t harm me anymore. No heart can scare me anymore. I’m not that gloomy child who hides in the darkness.” Kuroi said, tears welling up in her eyes. Her heartless, Kuro, crawls over to her. The Shadow heartless taps Kuroi’s forehead with its tiny hand. “Huh?” Kuroi looks at her heartless. “Your eyes and mine are the same…” She says. Riku smiles, “You told me that Kuro is a failsafe. No matter what happens to your body, Kuro will save your heart.  I think you both share the same eyes.” “R-Riku...thanks. I...I feel somewhat better. So could you, um, er…” Kuroi was too nervous to ask him to release her. The closeness was suffocating. 

Instead of releasing her, Riku kisses Kuroi once more. This time the kiss was deeper. Riku refused to let her go. “Wait!” Kuroi sat up to stop going any further. Riku was quiet. Kuroi points to Kuro, “I can’t do this with it watching. And I  _ really  _ would want to, but I need to beat my inner demons.” Riku laughs and pats Kuroi on the head.

“All right. Let’s take our time.” 

 

* * *

_ “You two are close. Why suddenly make a friend? This power is all you need. No one can stop you.” _

“No. Someone can. This power was forced upon me. Because of him, I forgot who I was before.”

_ “Can you blame him forever?” _

“My childhood was distorted. People lost their lives and I almost lost my light.” 

_ “What will you do? Do you want to forget?” _

“Should I? No. I’ll prove that my darkness can stop this.”

_ “Such faith. You have a strong will.” _

“It’s because of them. The king and Sora taught me that. Riku taught me to rely on my own strengths…”

_ “Huh, when I meet them I might believe it too.” _

“We are the same after all.”

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Child

A young girl with red irises and violet hair was running away from a vast number of dream eaters. The girl had accidentally stumbled into Destiny Islands. “No! Go away! I don't want to be eaten!” The girl cries as she was surrounded. No where to escape. Before a dream eater launched for an attack, it was cut down by a keyblade. The small girl stops crying to see Riku and Sora standing in front of her.

“This is her, right?” Sora asks.

“No doubt about it. Kuroi and her violet hair.” Riku answers.

“How did she appear here? We've never met. Not here anyway.” Sora said.

“Let's talk after we get rid of these guys.”

The boys slashed their way through the horde of dream eaters until none were left alive. The young girl could only watch in amazement. Seeing each dream eater disappear made the girl relax. “Hey. Are you okay? Those monsters didn't scare you, did they?” Sora asks. The girl shakes her head “no”. Riku slowly approaches her. The young girl stumbles and falls over. “Don't come after me! I'm not a bad one! Don't make me disappear!” She cries. “What? We aren't after you. We're only here to beat the bad guys.” Sora explains.

The young girl calms down. “Y-you both have those. Okay...” She says, “I'm Kuroi.” “Sora.” “Riku.” The boys said. “You know what this is?” Riku asks as he holds his Way to Dawn in the air. “Yes. I can see the light from them. They are keys. I have something that can see the lights.” Kuroi explain as she nods. The young girl holds her hands out and the two keyblades shoot beams of light into her palms. A small keyhole forms from the light. “Your something is cool.” Sora says in amazement. Kuroi smiles weakly. The keyhole disappears. “It is, but I am not suppose to leave my room. If I'm out, the dark will come out!” Kuroi explains as she stands up.

Before Kuroi could say anything else, a few more dream eaters appeared. Riku quickly runs over to stand the dream eaters' way. “Sora, stay with Kuroi. I'll take care of them.” Riku said before he charges at them. Sora walks over to stand next to Kuroi. The little girl watches Riku fight. “He has a light and dark. Just like me,” Kuroi said. Sora overhears her. He was told that Kuroi did not always have the ability to wield the darkness. Somehow Ansem exposed everything and Kuroi was forced to lock up her light. “Oh, what are you doing here? You're a new face,” Sora said. Kuroi gasps and looks at him, “Huh? Oh! I wanted to see a new world.” Kuroi answers. “You live somewhere else?” Sora asks once more.

“My world is different. Radiant Garden. I've only stayed inside the castle. It's big though. This world is small and has a bunch of water. I've never seen so much water!” Kuroi said as she has her arms out to describe the size of the water surrounding the island. Sora chuckles, “Yeah. Our home has a lot of water. I always saw the island as small compared to other worlds. I always wanted to leave this place to explore the other worlds.” “This world is nice. The people are nice too. Too bad I can't stay here for long. I'm suppose to go back home.” Kuroi said. “If you want, Riku and I can show you around. We've lived here all our lives,” Sora suggests. Kuroi's red eyes lit up with joy. She was now excited. “Really? It's okay? I can look around with you two?” The young girl jumps in excitement.

Riku walks back over to them. He notices Kuroi being enthusiastic. “What did you say?” He questions Sora. “We are going to show her around the island. Kuroi can see our homes and other spots before she leaves.” Sora answers with a grin.

“Oh jeez...” Riku sighs.

The thought of Kuroi seeing his room was awkward. Even if she was a young girl and it would never be a real memory, Riku could not think of the Kuroi he is now with teasing him about this. The two have shared a kiss, but Riku was learning what type of person Kuroi was as a child. “I'm not surprised I have dream eaters after my dreams, but they replaced the heartless. I guess those monsters are still after me, but as a child. Ansem hasn't locked me up yet.” A voice said as the three children walk away.

_“Maybe you should warn them. I mean, he does care about you.”_

_“He already knows. If he can prevent the demons from corrupting me then the promise is kept.”_

The first place Sora and Riku shows Kuroi is Riku's home. It was empty of course. Except for Riku who was a young boy. The young boy was caught off guard seeing two strangers and one familiar face in the house. “Riku.” Kuroi said as the young boy moves in front of her to protect her from Riku and Sora. “They are strangers, Kuroi!”

“Hey Riku, it seems like you care for Kuroi even in this scenario.” Sora chuckles. Riku shakes his head. It seems that Kuroi had met his child self. A few footsteps were heard and everyone became cautious. The familiar face enters the kitchen.

“Kuroi!” Both Riku and Sora say in unison.

Kuroi sighs, “Before you guys start asking questions. I sensed a horde of dream eaters on the way. However, I placed a temporary barrier. I can't stay long myself since well you know.” The teenagers gold eyes met the crimson ones of her younger self. “Woah...you both have the same name!” Riku said in amazement. “You do too!” Kuroi giggles. Sora laughs with them. To see the children get along was something to reminisce. “Hey Riku, could you show Kuroi your room?” Sora asks the young boy. “Huh? Oh, sure! My room is this way. It's pretty cool!” Riku said and leads the way.

The couple of teens focus on Sora. Riku irritated, more so nervous and embarrassed. Kuroi was confused. It took her a moment to catch on. The short walk was an awkward one with silence. “Hey Miss, um, er...” The young girl tries to speak to Kuroi. Everyone sharing the same name is confusing. “Call me “Kuro”. It's easier.” Kuroi suggested. “O-okay. Um, you have something. It is special?” The young girl spoke softly. Low enough to a whisper.

“Yes. I have something. It's similar to yours.” Kuro said. Seeing her innocent side was somewhat depressing, but then again this is only a dream. Of course her childhood self could not recognize her current self. The eyes were different and one reeked of darkness. Once everyone entered the bedroom, the two children walk around. “My parents made me this boat for my birthday.” The young boy told the girl. Kuroi wanders around the room She observes the bed, the toys, the dresser, everything. It obviously had an island atmosphere.

Kuroi notices the shades of blue for the bed sheets and covers. A yellow star-shaped toy was laying on the night stand. “Hey Kuroi,” Riku hands his new friend the toy. The young girl hesitates for a moment and takes the star-shaped toy in her hands. “What is it?” She asks. Sora grins, “It's a-” “Don't you dare! He can explain it!” Riku covers Sora's mouth with his hand. It was not the real thing, but to have this moment become more awkward with Kuroi actually here will never leave his mind. “It's a Paopu fruit. A toy.” The young Riku tells her. Kuroi does her best not to laugh.

As she picks up the wooden sword, Kuroi notices something different. Before she could say a word, the two children ran out the room. Riku releases Sora. “So, what about the fruit being able to bind two lovers together forever? I know what it does.” Kuroi said. “Well, that's what we are told.” Riku answers. “I'm not too keen on superstition, but I guess I'm curious. Also, Sora since you were going to tell us...have you used it? I mean, you DO have someone special.” Kuroi's words targeted him.

The brunette was bashful as Kuroi took control of the conversation. “N-No! I never had the chance to ask her.” Sora said as he lowers his voice. “It's okay. It's cute to see you act all shy when I mention Kairi.” Kuroi teases and leaves the room. “You know. It's been awhile since we've been back. Well, to stay I mean. Once we finally shut the door we can stay home.” Sora broke the silence.

“Yeah.”

“And you can show Kuroi around for real!”

“Shut up...”

* * *

 

_“So you allow your past self to keep her innocence without exposing her to him. I'm impressed. Though, there will be a time for your change. Even if this world is a dream, you do understand...don't you?”_

Kuroi lowers her eyes to her feet. The little girl she once was would soon become the monster. No, she had to accept the truth. Ansem wanted her for his own reasons. Her turning became the catalyst for the heartless to scatter.

“Let her be happy right now.”

Kuroi stood in front of a girl who looked like her, but with silver hair. Both girls shared the same eyes. The gold-irises remained the same. “I'm surprised to see he made a body for me, but you lack my abilities and emotions,” Kuroi said casually. The other girl shrugs her shoulders, “Yes. I don't have a heart. He made me to take over yours.” The sound of a dark forming into two distorted keyblades. The keyblades were created from crystallized hearts. “I will replace. As my master wants your power, but on my body can handle it.” Kuroi does not flinch at the sight of the keyblades.

The clear sky grew dark and the winds began to blow violently. A storm was brewing. The gray clouds took over. The young children ran back into the house. Riku and Sora ran outside to see Kuroi fighting herself, or a twin. “What the hell is going on?” Riku asks as he was confused. It took him a moment to realize that Kuroi was fighting a vessel of Ansem's. This vessel, however, resembled her. Kuroi kept dodging the attacks with no problem and the vessel was moving faster. The girls were not stopping. “She has a twin?” Sora questions.

Riku shakes his head. “No. She's trying to replace her and fulfill that bastard's wishes!” Riku said before running over to save her. His keyblade appears in his hand as the vessel tries to stab Kuroi in the chest. Kuroi's eyes widen for a moment as Riku clashes his Way to Dawn with the vessel's keyblades. The vessel narrows her eyes as she was being pushed back. Riku was not going to have Kuroi get killed and become Ansem's tool. Kuroi stumbles onto the sand. Sora helps her stand. The vessel kicks Riku in the chest to move him out the way. Riku leaps back to regain his footing.

“You two must be the failures. Master wanted you two to become vessels as well, but I was told it was “Riku” who ruined that plan. As a fail safe, I was made. Kuroi has the power he wants. She can reveal the true Kingdom Hearts on her own. If I take her heart then the ideal goal will soon be set in motion.” The vessel spoke.

Kuroi could only laugh from the girl talking. Xehanort had plans to kill her if she could not be controlled. Xemnas made a replacement of her body if her heart was to be lost. “You've got it all wrong. I'm not part of his trash. This “power” he seeks...it will die with me before anyone tries to snatch it away.” Kuroi's irises begin to glow and a number of various heartless appear. They all charge the vessel in a violent manner. The vessel began to strike them down. Kuroi's body trembled as the darkness was choking her.

“Kuroi! Snap out of it!” Riku yells. He knew her emotions would strain her body especially after triggering this. Kuroi coughs after taking a deep gasp for air. Her irises stopped glowing. “If she dies and gives me her heart then I will leave her alone. She saved you two. Why keep what is important to Master? Kuroi is not yours in the first place,” The vessel said before vanishing in the darkness.

Sora and Riku stood on guard as they were not sure if the girl would be back and attack Kuroi again. Kuroi breathes to relax herself. The remaining heartless faded away. The stormy winds calmed down. “Xemnas tried having us become his vessels. Although, Kuroi was to be his pawn and that failed. I guessed he made an empty shell of her.” Riku explains. “Even now he can't reach us, but he only wants to take Kuroi. No way I'll let that happen. You'll be safe as long as you believe in us,” Sora says with determination. Kuroi blinks in shock. Sora had no clue what she was capable of but he wanted to protect her. “She'll stay by our side. I owe her.” Riku said with a smile.

Kuroi feels her face gain the heat to her cheeks. She smiles and makes a fist using her left hand. “I'll believe in both of you. Just don't be afraid of my darkness.” Kuroi said she tries to hold back. Riku places his hand on Kuroi's head. The simple gesture made Kuroi more flustered. She was shorter than Riku, but still older.

“Okay, before you two kiss, we should find our kid versions. You know to make sure little Kuroi is alright.” Sora says to ruin the tender moment. He had a point. Riku sighs and Kuroi nods. The three teenagers headed back to Riku's house. The cloaked girl watched them from far away. Her gold irises focused on Riku. “He is keeping her. Master is correct. Maybe I can ask Vanitas about this. Why is Kuroi wanting to keep her power away from Master?” The girl stood quietly. She was confused. She is created to replace Kuroi and assist her master. To be an empty shell without a heart, the girl did not understand. Not that she could. The girl fades away into a dark void.

_“We both endure potential...”_

_“But you have the power to summon the true Kingdom Hearts.”_

_“I need to take that power and give it to Master.”_

_“You showed your purpose.”_

_“Now it's my turn.”_

Riku, Kuroi, and Sora watch their child selves play together. The three children happily interacted with each other. “So, where to next?” Riku asks. “If we are to return to the one world then you guys better be prepared for the Organization members.” Kuroi said as she had to figure out where the darkness would most likely linger. “Castle Oblivion? All right. Let's go.” Sora said. Riku made a disgusted expression, “Is he going to be there?” “If you mean your Replica, yes. Oh, don't tell me your jealous. Nothing happened.” Kuroi said understanding why Riku was acting stiff.

He would have to deal with the fake that almost had her fall for him. If he had not stopped the almost kiss then he would been irritated constantly. “In the castle, they were going to trap me there. Even had Naminé attempt with tampering around my memories. My heart refused to allow it. So they made the replica to confuse me.” Kuroi explains.

“So onto Castle Oblivion. The castle should be empty, right?” 

“Uh, not so sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, literally from how much I have written-this is the end of chapter two. Ha ha, I have a lot written out so I just broke the chapters into smaller ones. Thanks for reading. I'll try updating my fanfictions once a month. I blame my priorities in my college courses, but it's worth it.


	6. A New Mission

“Destiny Islands. It's small when we look at it from our eyes as a child. I wonder if I saw Radiant Garden that way.” Kuroi said. She stood inside an empty white room. The scattered pages of a sketchbook floated in the air. She could recognize who the sketches belonged to.   
  
“Is he still here? I can sense him in my heart. That person's heart still exists.” Kuroi wonders as Sora and Riku stood beside her. Sora walks around and catches a sheet of paper in his hand. Riku does the same. The sketches displayed images of numerous heartless and people Kuroi has encountered ever since she was forced to wake up. “Yes, I have never left. I've been waiting to see you again,” A familiar voice caught everyone's attention. The three turn around to see Riku replica standing.   
  
He wore his heartless outfit. Riku was wary now that his replica was here. More so protective of Kuroi. “R...Riku! I'm glad you're okay!” Kuroi ran to him and wraps her arms around him. She pulls him in a tight hug. The replica was caught off guard, but he wraps his arms around her waist. “I'm only fine because of you. I know this world is your dream. But let's go somewhere private. I've seen a couple of unfamiliar faces, but one shares yours.” The replica explains. Everyone agrees and the replica leads them to a safe room.   
  
The safe room was a floor that was infested with heartless. The heartless did not attack them as they noticed Riku's and Kuroi's stench. Kuroi being the leader. The four sat down in the empty chairs. The room had a computer with a number of monitors attached to the wall. “I'm so glad you're safe. That girl has been wandering about with my face.   
  
My memories were locked away when my heart was removed. However, that replica appeared because of Xemnas. He expected me to be useful once I woke up.” Kuroi lowers her head in shame. Sora was surprised to hear this. He didn't expect Kuroi to have a double, only Riku. “The girl has your abilities, but with the nobodies too. As for her strength, she's possibly more trouble.” The replica said. He turns to Riku.   
  
The two glare at each other. The silence was tense. Sora looks at both of them. He could only have a cheesy grin once he understood the stare down.   
  
“It's obvious. You like her.” Sora said.  
  
Kuroi's chokes and both Rikus turn to Sora. Wide-eyed. The silence became obvious. “Look...I saved them both. The problem is my replica. If she exists in my dreams then she exists for real. Why haven't I met her before? Is that Kuroi a manifestation of some unknown darkness?” Kuroi spoke, she was hoping to change the subject. The replica tries to give an answer. Even he did not know how to answer Kuroi.   
  
I've dealt with heartless versions of me. I think it's possible. Because you are the only known person to summon Kingdom Hearts, Xehanort must have made a replica of you. Only you can control the Heartless. If that Kuroi could do the same, he wouldn't need you...right?” Sora tried to think of an answer. The replica taps his fingers on the table. Out of the darkness, a book seeps from the table and he grabs it.   
  
The Replica opens the book revealing information that no one else could understand. “from hearing Vexen talk about you to Marluxia...this data has information about you, Riku, and Sora. For Kuroi, your height, your weight...” The replica began to speak as he reads the information aloud. Kuroi's face heated as her measurements were told. Her abilities were listed. The Organization had information that none of the teenagers could believe.

For the one world where Kuroi's memories were being shifted, her replica did her best to look into the girl's past. Kuroi was not surprised that there had been alternate plans made for her. Was her ability that unique? Ansem was a heartless who controlled heartless. Xemnas was a nobody who controlled nobodies. However, Kuroi still had her heart. She kept it inside a Shadow heartless.  
  
“That replica of yours can't enter this room nor the floor. I'm guessing you've gotten stronger since then. Aside from growing, or did you shrink? Riku's taller than you.” The replica points out. Kuroi looks at Riku then back at the replica. The time flew by and the boys did grow. Riku had longer hair before he chose to cut it. Sora's hair grew out as well and he grew a few inches taller.   
  
“It has been a while, they have grown. Maybe I should change. I mean, I'm afraid of Xehanort or any form of his.” Kuroi agrees. Both Riku and his replica think. Sora shakes his head. He could tell his friends liked her, but they were too shy to admit it. Then again, Riku still had trouble because of his own actions. “Don't change Kuroi. Riku doesn't want that and neither do I. I mean, I bet this Riku wants you to be you.” Sora says. The replica sighs in annoyance and he groans to display his irritation. He abruptly stands up.  
  
“Either admit your obvious feelings or I'll take her. This may be HER dream, but I can secure her heart and memories. Unless you got over your bs fear and can protect her. I may be a replica, but none of those monsters touched her.” The replica stated as he walks around to stand in front of Riku. Riku looks up at him His irises matching the replica's. “What do you mean?” Riku questions.  
  
“I can see you've grown up a bit, but despite the fact, you transformed in accepting your darkness...It seems you're afraid to lose Kuroi. Is that it? If she dies then who will accept your flaws. Your mistakes and your fears. That girl has saved us and your feelings are being held back.” The replica spoke. His words hitting every nerve Riku had in his mind. He witnessed Kuroi almost on the verge of death to save him. Xemnas was too close to snatching her away. The nobody had his plan in using the girl.  
  
“I...I love her, but it sounds selfish. I won't get in her way. She's the one who can't live a normal life she wants. It was taken from her. With the ones who still want Kuroi's heart, I won't let anyone have it. I swear!” Riku says as he stands up. He is taller than his replica. Kuroi stands up. She lowers her head. Her life is different and she faced both Ansem, Xehanort, and Xemnas. Placing a hand on her chest, Kuroi's irises slowly turn gold. She felt a slight pain. The girl was changing.  
  
“It's just my eyes, but I can see through the darkness clearer this way. But this is because of Xehanort. I want to get rid of it. If I can't then...I'll seal myself away before it takes over. I can't allow his influence to win.” Kuroi explains. “It may not be because of the influence exactly. Your heart is guarded, but stronger. That darkness of yours is trying to grow stronger as well. Is his voice reaching you?” The replica speaks casually. He then looks back at Riku, “If you love her then prove it. Don't be a sap. Kuroi's done us a favor.” Riku scoffs and walks over to Kuroi.  
  
He stands in front of her and takes her hands in his. In an instant, her paint went away. She looks up at him confused. Riku smiles and squeezes her hands. “Please let me protect you. No, I mean, stay by your side. Well, be your...” He tries to say the word. “Boyfriend!” Sora cuts in. “I was about to say that...”   
  
“You're too dramatic.” The replica complains.   
  
Kuroi could see the embarrassment on Riku's face. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his hand slightly trembled. She could not help, but smile. Indeed the moment was awkward. “Okay, I guess I have no choice.”   
  
“Since that's over, that girl is close by. Hurry and wake up, I'll be fine. When you do wake up, find her.” The replica said and everything went dark.

* * *

  
  
  
“Hey. Kuroi, wake up.”  
  
“That girl is a heavy sleeper.”  
  
“She's fine though, right?”  
  
“That replica of yours seems to think so.”  
  
“Sora, shut up.”   
  
Kuroi wakes up to see everyone talking The girl sits up and yawns. “Hey, your girlfriend is awake,” Sora teases. Kuroi glares at him then lays back down. Riku kneels down beside her. “How are you feeling?” He asks. Kuroi looks up at him. His recent confession had her a bit awkward to stare at him.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit weak...Now I understand that dick made a replica of me and it's running around trying to find me. I'm mad. Okay, livid.” Kuroi spoke the truth. Riku places his arm under Kuroi's back and helps her sit up. “You have a replica? I've never seen her. She's probably awake now.” Yen Sid said. Kuroi coughs and nods. “That copy has to leave. I'll hunt her down,” Kuroi breathes.   
  
“You need to be careful Kuroi. Though I'll help you find her. We're not sure what else she can do.” Riku said. Kuroi looks up at him. She hadn't noticed how close the two were. “Riku...I can move fine now. Though I know we need to talk.” Kuroi whispers the last sentence. Riku knew what Kuroi meant. Riku Replica. Kuroi had brought Riku outside. She found a log for them to sit upon. Kuroi's shadow heartless followed them. “He hit a nerve. I know, but he's protective. When Xemnas tried to capture my heart, your replica stopped him. Even now in my dreams, he kept a promise.” Kuroi explains as she takes a hold of Riku's hand.   
  
She squeezes it to assure him that she belonged to him. Riku looks down at their hands. “But you are the one who saved me after all. You kept my heart safe. If we hadn't met I would have probably been Ansem's tool. I can open the door to Kingdom Hearts and I can seal it. So if you start pulling the jealous bull-” Kuroi continues to speak and Riku cuts her off by a kiss. He already knew what he was going to hear. However,r he needed to show his feelings to her. Kuroi was at first surprised but gave in. Her hands trembled as this experience was still new. Riku pulls away to let her breathe.   
  
His face was flushed and he placed his free hand on her cheek. His breath felt hot and Kuroi was the same way. “I think we both can answer for ourselves. I plan to make sure I'm the only one who can kiss you.” Riku said for only Kuroi to hear. He presses his lips

against hers one more time. Kuroi was completely embarrassed. Yet she did not stop him. She had always thought Riku was attractive but she did not intend to be intimate. Her heart was a dangerous weapon if she allowed the darkness to take over. Kuroi grips Riku's hands in hers. “You're mine. I won't let the darkness take you away. Ansem won't lock you up. Nor Xehanort, nor Xemnas. I'm not a perfect keyblade wielder, but I am your boyfriend.” Riku explains after he releases Kuroi's lips. Kuroi nods and places her forehead against his zipped-up vest. She breathes softly as her eyes close. Her grip on his hands loosens and Riku holds her in place. His arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
“I'm not one to be a sap, but you know we aren't sexually frustrated anymore,” Kuroi said as this moment was something she relished. Riku smiles as he rests his chin on her head. “I never paid too much attention about that, but I don't want my replica touching you in your dreams. He's talking as if you two had sex,” Riku spoke, his jealousy displayed in his voice. Kuroi could not help as a giggle escapes her lips. Riku looks down at her.   
  
“Hey, I'm not being immature about this. He talked as if you did sleep with him.” Riku said. Kuroi looks up at him. She could see his honesty. Riku was not hiding his jealousy. Kuroi's face heated up and Riku notices her stare. He cups her chin in the palm of his hand. A quiet stare down was something they would not stop until Kuro jumped in Riku's lap. Its bright yellow eyes lit up as Riku stared it down. The shadow heartless places its tiny hand on his vest.

 


	7. A Difference

“Kuro..?” Kuroi questions.

The heartless began to glow and a purple light appears surrounding both Riku and Kuroi. With the light engulfing them, the heartless fades away and Kuroi’s heart floats back inside her chest. “It’s gone. Kuroi’s…” Kuroi was about to shed tears. SHe knew this day would come, but not so soon. Riku places his hand on top of hers. His darkness turning into pure light. “Your heart trusts me. Now I can protect it. Your heartless gave me permission.” Riku explains.

“Riku, then I’ll believe in you. But I’m used to having Kuro around...it’s different. Your heart and everyone who helped me will see my darkness as nothing to fear.” Kuroi stated. Immediately the ground began to rumble as a large pool of darkness appears before them. Kuroi stood up and steps in front of Riku. The darkness became greater in size as a huge beast appears. Red, purple, and blue displays on its black body. “What the hell?” Kuroi notices how she now was only an insect compared to the size of the heartless.

Riku was surprised to see broken chains cuffed to the beast. Its “mane” consisted of dark magenta tentacles and its mouth was jagged. Once standing on all four legs, the beast roars.

Mickey, Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive to see what was happening. “Wow! That’s one huge heartless!” Goody said. “Are you two okay? This must be the source of that rumbling we felt.” Mickey said. “Yeah, we’re fine. But this heartless is not our enemy. I think it’s…” Riku says and Kuroi finishes his sentence.

“My heartless Kuro, He’s not a baby anymore,” Kuroi spoke as she approaches the massive heartless. Its purple legs walk to stand in front of the girl. The red eyes looking down at her.  “Because my heart is trusting Riku, Kuro changed. Riku is light while I’m stucks on the fence. Now Kuro is my darkness.” Kuroi said. Her hands reach out to touch the heartless’s face. The heartless lowers itself to lay down and for Kuroi to touch it. Kuroi presses her hands against its skin and smiles. 

She could tell this smell was hers. Even though she had the power to control the heartless, Kuroi knew the one that belonged to her, “Definitely Kuro. You grew up just because you gave Riku your blessing. But how the hell can I carry you now? You’re too big and heavy.” Kuroi presses her cheek against its face. The heartless appears to be happy.

“I know you don’t want to leave Kuro alone. Can it be your shadow? I don’t think it’ll be able to enter or fit inside buildings, but as your shadow it can be with you at all times.” Mickey suggests. Kuroi blinks in confusion. Donald and Goofy were trying to figure out how Kuroi’s transformed heartless would fit inside a building. “Kuro being my shadow...I don’t want anyone hurting to him. If it’s possible to keep him with me then sure,” Kuroi agrees to the suggestion. 

“Now way that shadow of yours can contain Kuro. It’s too big! Won’t it change yours?” Donald spoke up. He was concerned about Kuroi. Kuroi laughs and grins, “Kuro is a part of me. So if it’s okay with him then I’m up for it.” She pats Kuro on the head and looks at him. “Want to stay with me for a bit longer? It’ll be different, but I can let you be free once it’s all over.” She spoke kindly. The massive heartless nudges Kuroi’s cheek and disappears into darkness.

“So the little guy is your shadow now. I wonder how it feels when Riku is close to you?” Sora’s words caused Kuroi to stumble and fall. Riku coughs and shakes his head. Kuroi lays on the grass. Her eye twitches as a pair of red eyes appear in her shadow. “Why don’t you try not teasing us and focus on that keyblade training. We are dealing with a lot of fighting after all.” Riku said, trying to keep a straight face. He couldn’t let his best friend get a hint of what he and Kuroi were doing. 

  
  


* * *

“So I see that you finally took her. I did question your feelings for her. I mean Kuroi did save you and yet it took you so long to tell her. Heh, maybe if I wasn’t screwed up I could have confessed. But because it’s you...I’ll accept it.” Riku replica said. He and Riku stood only a few feet away from each other. “You have feelings for Kuroi. Tell me about your time with her. Did she ever mistake you for me? The Organization didn’t know much about her powers.” Riku said. The two males stood in the empty room. The replica hands Riku a book. The book has a lock on it. 

“I was created to trick Sora, but because Kuroi was there it made their plans complicated. Those memories were distorting every time we spent time together. She thought you lost your memories then she knew I was a fake. Kuroi still protected me. She was able to keep  Naminé and me safe, but doing so made her presence more of a threat. Marluxia became infatuated with her. He wanted to keep her and I couldn’t let that happen.” The replica said as Riku unlocks the book, “Wait, did she let you visit me? I didn’t expect you to sneak around.” 

Riku reads the data on Kuroi. In the real world, Riku was sitting next to Kuroi was sleeping next to him. He felt that his business with his replica was not finished. “Er, I wanted to learn some information. And Kuroi is drained.” Riku explains. Kuroi didn’t know that Riku was going to talk to his replica. The replica narrows his eyes as he hoped Riku did not immediately have sex with Kuroi.

Riku’s eyes grow wide as he caught what his replica meant. “Wait, we didn’t do that! Kuroi’s heartless transformed. I didn’t touch her. I swear!” Riku said. His replica has a dull expression on his face, “So you have your make-out sessions and you still get nervous about the subject. Bring her here next time and I’ll tame Kuroi. It’s easy to figure out what can please her.” Riku narrows his eyes and his jealousy was about to kick in.

“I’m not going to force her into anything. Although we’re close enough. So keep talking about my girlfriend or we’ll start fighting in here.” Riku said in a serious tone. “What? I am basically you, but I have no fear of the darkness. I could protect her, but in the end, Kuroi’s heart belongs to you.” The replica spoke the truth. He did not want to admit it, but for Kuroi’s sake, he promised to keep her dreams safe. “It’s hard to ask her about the past. Kuroi’s home was messed up and I want to know what Xehanort did to her. Ansem the Wise and the King did not say anything about it until it was too late.” Riku said and he continues to read the book.

The replica places his chin in the palm of his hand and thinks. “That book can show you various periods of Kuroi’s past. But you can’t interfere with it. Well, you can talk to her, but outside she won’t know.” The replica said. Riku closes the book. He didn’t want to go behind his girlfriend’s back, but he wanted to know the hidden truth. “You know what? I’ll show you the door. Go in whenever you’re alone. But when Kuroi wakes up then you’re forced out of the memory.” The replica explains as he points to the large black door that appears before them. 

_ “You can learn everything.” _

The last sentence rung a bell in Riku’s ears as he stood in the middle of a courtyard. He knew he was in Hallow Bastion, but not exactly where. He saw a young Kuroi wielding a keyblade in her hands. The keyblade was translucent, black, and jagged. It closely resembled Oblivion. The young girl swung her keyblade in the air as the orbs of light and dark were cut away.

No one else was in the courtyard and it was early in the evening. Kuroi was swinging the keyblade with diligence. Riku walks up to watch the little girl display her moves. Kuroi’s long bangs cover her eyes and she wore a white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. The girl was lone and kept away from the others. Each swing made the blades of grass fly.

“Wow. She’s a kid and she’s already wielding a blade. No doubt that this girl is the one Xehanort favors.” A voice was heard from behind. Riku turns to see three people who were also watching Kuroi. “She’s not allowed to be around anyone. I heard that it would ruin her training.” The blue-haired female spoke. “That’s a lie! That girl is not scary and she’s not dangerous. Huh,” The short blond male said as he approaches Kuroi.

Kuroi pauses her movements and turns her attention to the others. The young girl clenched onto the hilt of her keyblade and takes a step back. The young girl had never been outside of her room when other people were present.  "Who are you? Are you three friends with...huh, the King?” The small girl questions as she looks at them. Her crimson irises focusing on each person. “I’m Aqua. This is Terra and Ventus,” The blue-haired female spoke, introducing herself and her friends to Kuroi.

Terra, of course, the taller male nods. Ventus does the same. Kuroi puts her keyblade away. “You three have one too. Okay, I can talk to you. I’m...um...Kuroi. This is new to see other people. I was told that I’m not to be near others.” Kuroi explains. Her voice trembling as if she was getting punished. Aqua could see the worry in Kuroi’s eyes. “Ah, you’re fine. I’m sure the King will be fine with you talking to us.” She assures her.

“Anyway...you said that we can wield one too. You must have a power that can sense the light. I’m quite jealous.” Terra said. He only heard rumors. Kuroi chuckles and shakes her head. She clasps her hands together before letting them go. A darkness appears in the left palm and a light appears in her right. “I can see both in people. It’s given to me.” Kuroi finishes speaking ash she spots Riku watching her. She turns her attention to him and points.   

_“I can see you too.”_

Before Riku could walk or respond, the world disappears and everything fades to black. 

Riku wakes up to see Kuroi covering her face with a pillow. She yawns as she lays on the bed. Riku had one arm wrapped around her. He grabs the pillow with his free and removes it from her face. Kuroi grumbles in annoyance and yawns. “Riku…?” Kuroi murmurs. Riku smiles and runs his fingers through her dark purple locks. Without giving Kuroi a verbal answer, Riku places a kiss on her forehead.

“Still tired?” He questions. Kuroi weakly nods and yawns. Kuroi lowers herself in the bed and hides under the covers. Riku tugs the covers away to get a closer look at his girlfriend’s face. Kuroi was doing her best in trying to fall back asleep and Riku was preventing that. “Drop the cover or you’ll end up on the floor,” Kuroi grumbles as she tries to pry the blanket from Riku’s hands. Riku smirks as he watches Kuroi struggle as she tries to sleep.

“I don’t think so Kuro, you are not going to win this one.” Riku teases until Kuroi forces herself to tackle him.  She pins him on his back, her hands gripping his wrists and her head placed against his chest. The teenager was shocked to be in this situation. “Kuro, okay I give. I will let you sleep.” Riku said. His heart racing due to Kuroi’s boldness. The two only kiss and not anything further. Kuroi closes her eyes and sighs. 

As tired as she was, Kuroi did not care how close the two were. She could not comprehend much. “Wait...Riku,” Kuroi opens her eyes and realizes the two are in bed together, “Why are we…?” Riku blinks in confusion. He places his free hand on Kuroi’s cheek. “You fell asleep. And I was sitting on the bed, but you enjoy cuddling…” Riku tries to explain as he couldn’t explain the position they were in.

“O-Oh, then I will do this.” Kuroi murmurs as she slowly lifts her head. Without giving any hint Kuroi presses her lips against his. The kiss was enticing. Riku did not stop her as Kuroi’s lips parted and his tongue was granted entrance. He was not nervous to let Kuroi further her actions as her hands reached under his sleeveless jacket. Her fingers pressed against her skin. His stomach. His muscles. His chest. Kuroi was inching her way all over his body. 

“I shouldn’t do this…” Kuroi breathes as she began to doubt herself. Her hands trembled. Riku wanted to continue this moment, he had not thought of stopping as his hands moved to her hips. With a slight jerk to her body, made Kuroi gasps. Riku’s groin pressed against Kuroi’s pelvis. The sexual tension was there. “Do you want this…?” Riku asks as he thrusts Kuroi again. His arousal pressing against hers. Kuroi bit her lip and hid her face. Riku smirks and his eyes displayed a devious gleam. 

“Kuroi,” Riku whispers. Kuroi looks up at him. Riku kisses her once more. This time he moves one hand into her shirt. His hand cups her breast and squeezes it. “R-Riku!” Kuroi gasps and Riku silences her. The teenagers were about to move further as they knew everyone else was asleep. “I want it...but I’m worried about them hearing us,” Kuroi murmurs in between kisses. Riku nods and removes his hand from her breast. 

“I’ll make sure we’re quiet,” Riku whispers in assurance. He continues to kiss her and he rolls her onto her back. Kuroi clings onto her shirt. The scars from the experimentation still lingered. Riku could see Kuroi’s insecurity. He gently pulls her hands away and he lifts up her shirt. Kuroi wore a black sports bra trimmed with lace and her old scars came across her chest, below her breasts. Kuroi closes her eyes.

Riku slowly presses his fingers against the scars. He could tell this left Kuroi in fear. She could never hide the trauma she faced. Her eyes welled with tears and Riku plants soft kisses over her face before moving down to her chest.  Riku lifts her bra to view her breasts. “Try to keep your voice low Kuro,” Riku instructed before he plants kisses on her left breast and his hand on her right. 

He gently massages her breast as he took her nipple in his mouth. “R-Riku, you’re being gentle…” Kuroi breathes as she watches Riku treat her gently. Her legs move around as Riku sucks her breast for a couple more moments then repeats the process with her other breast.

“Riku, wait,” Kuroi speaks up.

Riku pauses his actions and looks up at her. “If we were to continue, I want to continue this in private. I-I know a place,” Kuroi said. Riku smiles and tugs her shirt down. Kuroi fixes her bra. Her skin is sensitive from the kisses. Kuroi wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a weak kiss. “I believe you. For now, let’s get some rest. We can...continue this soon,” Riku sighs in content. Kuroi nods and she falls back asleep. 

Riku lays next to her. He waits for her soft breathing to begin. He then closes his eyes and drifts away.

* * *

 

_ “So you’re one of them too. No, you used to be like me. I can sense it.” _

Riku opens his eyes to see Kuroi kneeling beside him. Her red eyes are as bright as ever. Riku sits up and turns to her. “Hey, you’re Kuroi right?” He asks. “Yes. Who are you?” She answers. “Riku. You must be pretty strong to train out here. I never wielded a keyblade until a year or so ago.” He spoke. Kuroi looks at him in shock. “Then you’re one of them. Hm, I believe you. So, did you come to see master?” Kuroi asks. Riku takes a moment to think.  

  
  



	8. Tied with Trust

“This place looks peaceful,” Riku said as he follows Kuroi through the town. “I’ve only come out at night. I'm not supposed to meet people. Master had said it will mess up my training. But I was told that it’s okay to meet people like you,” Kuroi explains as she walks down the street. The street lights were bright and no one was in sight. The houses were either dimly lit or empty. Kuroi found a bench to sit on. Riku sits next to her.

“My Master told me that I can’t meet people. I easily scare them away. I’m different because I can use the darkness.” Kuroi continues as she kicks her legs forward. Riku looks down at her then up at the sky. The stars were bright and the moon was out. “I understand. I used to use the darkness too. For some time I admit that it took control as well. Did anyone tell you about your power?” Riku replied.

Kuroi looks down at her bandaged hands. “No one is supposed to know. It’s scary. So it’s hard for me to meet people.” Kuroi could only answer. No one told the girl her real name nor her origins. In truth, no one knew. Kuroi believed she had parents and friends at some point. Riku felt terrible. “You know, we can talk whenever you feel lonely,” he said. Kuroi looks at him. “Promise to not be afraid of the dark. If you get scared then just call for me. I think I can help.” Kuroi said. Her cheeks slightly flushed. Kuroi was glad if she was able to help someone and use her powers.

Riku could tell that Kuroi is shy. Her younger self was the opposite of her current age. Her pure innocence was slowly being corrupted by her teacher’s discipline. The girl was to become a pawn in the events that were to transpire. Kuroi had no idea that she would be a key in the trouble that leaves her traumatized. Even if he could not save her, Riku could protect the girl in her dreams. As the two continued to walk through the town, Kuroi felt something near. Her red irises glowed and the hue changes to gold. She stops walking and turns around to see a number of heartless appear.

“Why are they out? Riku, if they catch us then…” Kuroi said as she sees the number of heartless increase before them. Riku looks down at Kuroi. “I will make sure we’re safe,” Riku says as he takes a hold of Kuroi’s hand and the two run away. Riku could have taken on the heartless, but the commotion. “Riku! There’s a small shop not far. We can hide in there!” Kuroi says as she tries to keep up with him. The girl was not athletic.

“So she made a new friend. Huh, she’s important to him so I’ll enjoy this.”

“Don’t interfere with that boy.”

“What? Why not?” Vanitas spoke as he watches Kuroi from the distance. His irises matching Kuroi’s.

“Because that mysterious one may be too strong for you to fight. Let them be.”

Vanitas groans in annoyance and shrugs his shoulders. The two faded into the darkness.

Once Riku and Kuroi enter the vacant shop, they lock the door shut. Kuroi runs to a corner and sits down. Her hands clawing at her legs almost drawing blood. The darkness was becoming overwhelming for the girl. Her irises changing between red and yellow. A number of shadowed hands reach out to take her heart. Riku runs to the young girl. He kneels down and reaches out to help her. Within a moment, Riku hesitates before pulling Kuroi into his arms. He holds her close. Kuroi’s eyes well with tears.

“No more darkness...I’m here.”

Riku’s words calmed Kuroi down. “S-Sorry. I get scared when there are too many shadows,” Kuroi admits. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. The young girl clings to Riku. Her small hands gripping his jacket. “She’s something else, right? ANd that’s only a bit of her power. Kuroi was made a tool.” The replica spoke as he stares at the pages, “Despite my memories and heart being tampered. Kuroi has always been with me. I refused to leave her alone. She’s special. Just as you see her. We both see her as the same special person.”  
  
Riku looks down at the girl. He knew that Kuroi kept her past a secret even though she wants to tell him. Kuroi was afraid to revert into the tool Xehanort wanted. “I promise to protect her. Could you possibly do the same?” Riku said. He shifts his body to be more comfortable in his position. Kuroi mumbles as she was fast asleep.

Riku replica closes his eyes in thought. To be asked by the real thing to protect his first friend is new. “Wake her up and ask her to take you back. That room of hers is something else. Kuroi can summon the door but at the cost of her heart. Maybe, she will tell you everything.”

“Everything huh?” Riku was even more curious.

* * *

 

A few days pass and Riku hadn’t been sneaking off into Kuroi’s dreams. However, his request to visit her old room was easily approved. This time he needed to know everything. Kuroi sat in the chair. Riku sat on the bed. “Your heart, if it’s used to summon Kingdom Hearts then you’ll die. Your body will be empty. That is why when Xemnas kidnapped you, you left your heart with me.” Riku said. Kuroi’s body stiffens. How he found out about the truth was something. Kuroi’s fingers paused their movements.

“I wanted to accept my choice in being shut out once it’s over….but you changed that choice. I couldn’t tell you. I had to hide it. I won’t let you get hurt over it.” Kuroi explains. Riku stands up and walks over to her. He places his hands on her shoulders. “Tell me everything Kuroi. I want to make sure to take you with me once it’s all over.”  Riku said. His eyes lock with hers. Kuroi could tell he was not joking. Clearing her throat, Kuroi lets out a sigh. Her cheeks heating as she knew Riku would not let her hide anything from him.

“Riku please...take me. My heart trusts you. Now take me as your girlfriend for real.” Those words caught him off guard. Riku relaxes his hands. Kuroi places her hands on his. A simple touch of warmth meant a lot to the girl. “My heart is special to the Nobodies. Because my body can remain normal without a heart, nothing can affect me. However, because of my abilities, he wants it. To bring him Kingdom Hearts. If I do that then I will possibly die. Because I can lead the way he will not stop hunting me. Those keyblades will keep existing as long as they can keep a light.” Kuroi could feel the darkness growing in her chest.

Riku clenches his hands. He did not expect one girl to harbor a burden. “I won’t let Xehanort kill you. He won’t use you either. I will make sure that no one will hunt you ever again.” Riku promises. Kuroi looks up at him. Riku presses his forehead against hers. He hesitates to kiss her, but with a strange warmth, he would not leave her. “I swear you’re such a sap. I’m not mad though. I guess I’m…” Kuroi tries to hold back tears and presses her lips against his. Riku’s eyes grow wide for a second before he pulls Kuroi in his arms.

Kuroi almost stumbles as her body slips out of the chair. “I won’t let anyone take your light,” Riku says as he releases Kuroi to breathe. His arms resting on her back. “I want to know more about your past.” He adds.  Kuroi nods and allows Riku to pick her up off the floor. He carries her bridal-style to the bed. Placing Kuroi down on the bed, Riku had his body a few centimeters above hers. Kuroi now on her back, Riku's hands pressed against the covers on each side of her head. His legs, one in between hers and one on the left side. This position intimate for the young couple. Kuroi and Riku were nervous. And aroused. They both wanted to display their signs of affection.

“I will tell you…” Kuroi says in a whisper. Riku nods. He looks at her face for a moment. His hands lift itself from the bed and trail up under her skirt. He glances at her eyes to make sure she approves of this. Kuroi bites her lip in assurance. With slight hesitation, Riku guides his hand to her bra. He slips his palm under the cup to grip her breast. Kuroi almost gasps as Riku squeezes it. “You know, that other night. We did something similar…” Riku said as he squeezes Kuroi’s breast once more. Kuroi covers her mouth using her hands. To hide the sounds escaping her lips.

“Don’t hide it,” Riku orders as he kisses the back of her hands. It was gentle and Kuroi removes her hands from covering her mouth. Taking the opportunity Riku kisses her again. He was slowly taking control. His tongue entangles with hers. Kuroi’s thighs close in on his leg. “If I can protect you. If I can stay by your side, I promise to protect your light.” Riku reminds her. His fingers pinch a nipple causing Kuroi to cry out. If she was sensitive, Riku had to make sure Kuroi was comfortable. He pinches and twists her nipple in a slow manner.

Kuroi shoots Riku a glare. She reaches out to grab the zipper of his black sleeveless top. With a grin, Kuroi pulls the zipper to see the zipper come undone. Seeing his chest, toned, immediately Kuroi removes her hand. She stares at the outlines of his abs. “Nervous?” Riku asks. Kuroi huffs and moves her hand to press against his chest. His warm skin tensed to her fingertips. “A bit,” Kuroi answers. Her honesty was a trait that Riku admired. Kuroi sits up and Riku sits back. She helps him remove the rest of his top and sleeveless jacket.

Riku smirks as he removes Kuroi’s shirt then bra. Kuroi has one arm covering her breasts. The girl was timid and Riku had no issue with it. He reaches out to touch her. Kuroi being pulled in his arms. His lust was becoming more obvious as the skin reveal was intimate. “Are you-” The two speak in sync. The silence increased for a moment. “Let me explore first,” Kuroi says. She needed to get past her fear. Only her hands did the touching. His cheeks, lips, chest, and then his pants. “...Off.” Kuroi demands and Riku obeys. He unbuckles his pants then and unzips them before slipping them off. His boxers came into view. Kuroi moves her hand to his erection.

It was strained. In a gentle stroke, Kuroi could hear Riku moan. She glances at him then strokes him against the fabric of his boxers. “This is for the other night,” Kuroi teases as she grips his member. Riku raises an eyebrow, he could not believe Kuroi was like this. The only confusion he caught was her shyness to hidden dominance. He could not let her win. “Now you remember,” Riku smirks as he grabs Kuroi’s hand, “You’re a big pervert.” Kuroi’s face heats up and she was in shock. Riku takes the opportunity and pushes Kuroi to lay on her back. He lowers his lips to her breast, one hand rested in between her thighs and the other on her panties.

Before Kuroi could speak, Riku takes her nipple in his mouth and his fingers slip inside her panties. His fingers enter her body. Kuroi could not even speak as this control Riku has on her was intoxicating. Riku was going to finish what he had started. He only heard his girlfriend’s please and moans. Feeling her body’s heat and wetness encourages him to add more control. Kuroi felt his fingers scissor and stretch her out. Even with two fingers he used, she was tight. Neither of them had sex or thought about it. “R-Riku, be gentle okay?” Kuroi speaks, tears from slight pain welling in her eyes. Riku releases her and takes his boxers off.

He positions his member at her entrance. Kuroi looks down at his erection hen back at him. Riku could tell she was still nervous. He kisses her gently as the head pushes inside her. Kuroi tries her best not to scream into his mouth. Just pushing into her as hard as both of them are virgins. It took a moment for Kuroi to calm down. Riku continues to push inside as he was only halfway. The movement was slow. Kuroi’s insides were tight, wet, and hot. It was hard for him to hold back as Kuroi's walls grip him, trying to adjust to his size and the pain. The look in her eyes caught his utmost attention.

She was in pain and pleasure. “Do you want me to stop?” Riku asks. Kuroi shakes her head. He then pushes himself further until they were completely connected. Without rethinking it, Riku slowly thrusts Kuroi’s body forward. He holds her hands, his fingers intertwined with hers. All Kuroi could do was follow his lead. Her walls stretched and clung to Riku. Her body radiated with heat and arousal. She squeezes his hand a few times. Only the sounds of moaning, bodies reconnecting, and grunts filled the room.

Once it was over, Kuroi was sleeping on top of Riku. Her hair disheveled and body covered in sweat. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Riku had one arm wrapped around her waist. This intimate moment was something he cherished. Even though this was his first time, Riku intended Kuroi not be afraid anymore. “Kuroi, are you okay?” He asks, fingers pressed against her back. Kuroi mumbles as she rubs her face against the crook his neck. “I’m okay…” She murmurs into his skin. Her soft breath tickles him.

Riku laughs and presses a kiss upon her forehead. Kuroi grumbles. Her eyes remain closed. She kisses her neck in response. Riku felt Kuroi move her body, grinding against him. “You’re not tired?” Riku says as Kuroi sits up. She moves her hands to his stomach. “I’m...recovering.” Kuroi yawns. She moves her fingers to his hips. Riku notices Kuroi’s actions. She was aroused and tired. “Riku, can we, um, well…” Kuroi speaks, her eyes slowly opening, hides her embarrassed expression. Riku moves his hands on her hips, he then lifts Kuroi up and brings her down. His member enters her deep. “Tell me to stop,” He says as he continues his movements.

Kuroi cries out as Riku hits her cervix. “Riku, I…” Kuroi tries to speak between the moans. He leans forward. His one hand moves to the back of her neck. He pulls her in for a kiss while he keeps her in place. The tangle of tongues and the grip he had on her was entrapment. Releasing Kuroi to breathe, Riku allows her to slump against him. Her walls clenching his member. Just slight movement caught Kuroi off guard. She was too sensitive and Riku enjoyed it. As Riku forced her to release, he allowed her to rest once more.


	9. The First Step

“My parents were turned into heartless that day. Xehanort, was the one who continued his experiments. My heart was the only one that trapped the light within the darkness. My parents gone left me empty. The more I became isolated the more effective I have indulged in the darkness. All my friends can’t remember me so I disappeared. The King and Ansem the Wise saved me. When Xehanort caused the incident, I was taken away and put to sleep. Of course, that’s how my memories were distorted and my abilities were limited.” Kuroi explains. 

She takes a breath to remain calm. Riku rubs her back. He stays silent in order to listen to Kuroi’s story. 

_ “Let us find your happy place.” _

_ “A place where you have a genuine smile.” _

_ “No one will hate you for being different.”  _

“My, how far he went to capture me. Most of the time, you had my heart Riku. A promise we made back when you lost your body. I promised to save you.” 

“That’s when you guided me through the darkness. To Kingdom Hearts. You prevented Ansem from having complete control,” Riku said. He remembered Kuroi’s heart shielding what was left of him. “Promise to not forget me,” Riku said. Kuroi blinks in confusion. Riku smiles. “You once told me that. We met at the door. I thought you’d dislike me for my previous actions.” He said. Kuroi shakes her head. “I thought the same thing. I was scared that I would lose a friend. Well, someone special.” 

* * *

“I’m glad you know now. Kuroi doesn’t have to be scared.” Riku replica spoke as he sat at the long white table. He holds a book in his hands.  “She was afraid that you would hate her. I guess I am your copy. I can’t let Kuroi go either.” He says. Riku looks at him. He sat at the other end of the table. “So she was untouched?” Riku replica questions. Riku narrows his eyes and he was about to speak until the sounds of footsteps came closer. It was Kuroi herself. No, Kuro. The shadow heartless took on her form. 

“It’s only her shadow, it collects information regarding Kuroi’s dreams and memories. Kuroi’s memories are completely stable and pieced together,” The replica explained. “She told me more about her childhood. I can see why being trapped made her want to forget,” Riki said with a sad chuckle. “That day she fought Larxene and Marluxia placed her in a cage. All I knew was to force my way in and set her free.” The replica smiled remembering how happy Kuroi was seeing him. 

* * *

 

“You’re not him, but you’re not a fake,” Kuroi said, her hands holding onto his, the replica. The replica looks down at her hands, feeling an unfamiliar warmth. The teenager gives a gentle smile, “Your will is your own. I know your heart is real.” His blue irises met with her dark ones. The replica could only stare at the hands that protected him. Saved him. Even accepted him. Despite him using her to lure the real Riku out, Kuroi stood by his side. 

“Touching, the replica falls in love with the key.” A voice caught their attention. The replica quickly pulls his hand away and moves in front of Kuroi. Zexion approaches them. He was wounded, cursing himself for losing to Riku. He knew mentioning Kuroi would trigger him.  Naminé hadn’t interfered because she understood if the real Riku cared for Kuroi then the replica was a possibility. “What are you talking about? Who are you?” Kuroi questions. 

Zexion weakly smiles as he steps closer to the couple. “A girl who can wield both light and dark. Her heart is a key. A key to what though?” Zexion answers. Kuroi knew what he meant. Her heart. Not many members knew Kuroi existed. Her presence was unknown until she attacked Larxene. “You aren’t going to take her heart. Kuroi is mine. She’s not going anywhere,” The replica said. 

“How can you say that? With her heart, you can be stronger! Don’t you want to protect Naminé?” Zexion was surprised. The replica stood still. His mind clouded with various thoughts. The lies that Naminé placed as memories. Larxene’s cruel words. Riku telling him that he’s not the real thing. Sora putting his faith in him. And Kuroi supporting him. Before Kuroi would say a word, Axel appears. He claps his hands in amusement. Zexion glares at him. 

“If you take that girl’s heart, she’ll disappear. And no one can replace her. I mean, she did save you. But if you want more power, take it from him. He’s useless now,” Axel said as he walks over to Kuroi and the replica. He grins as his hand lands on the replica’s shoulder. “To continue protecting her, you must get stronger,” Axel coaxed. Kuroi caught what he meant. Her eyes widen in fear. “Either she poofs or he does,” Axel says, with a point of his finger. First at Kuroi. Then at Zexion. “You traitor-” Zexion almost shouts. “But you wanted to kill this girl. She’s not meant for death.” Axel said. Kuroi took a step back. More people were after her?

Riku replica does not glance over his shoulder. He takes a step forward. The look in his eyes displayed emptiness. His darkness radiated as he moves closer to Zexion. The nobody took a step back. Riku replica took a step forward once again.

“No one will touch her,” The replica began.

“No one will take her away,” The soul eater appears in his hand.

“Kuroi belongs to me,” His blue irises display a newfound determination.

“Only she understands.”   
  
Axel knew what was bound to happen.

“If I can keep the real thing away from her…”   
  
With that said, the replica grabs Zexion by the throat. His grip not relenting. 

“You-” Zexion tries to speak.

Riku replica begins to absorb Zexion’s power. “Only Kuroi can accept me,” The replica spoke as the blade of the soul eater impales Zexion’s chest. Kuroi watches Zexion’s life drain from his eyes. 

“I promised to keep her safe.”   
  
That was what they shared.

 

* * *

Riku opens his eyes to see Kuroi sleeping peacefully. The warmth Kuroi gave made Riku more comfortable. He pulled the covers her their bodies. Despite the mess they made, this was needed. He held her close. Placing a kiss upon her lips, Kuroi mumbles softly. Riku chuckles and strokes her hair. “So tired...Riku let me sleep.” Kuroi murmurs as she hides her face in the crook of his neck. Riku could not help but smile. “I will sleep too. Sorry, Kuroi…” He says in a soft tone. 

Kuroi weakly nods.   stares at the ceiling. He knew doing this meant that Kuroi was not planning to leave him. However, that did fully disclose the idea. Her replica, what that girl was, existed in her dreams. That vessel had to exist in the real world too. There was no doubt about it. He knew that the replica was hidden from everyone. No one knew her name, but she was exactly like Kuroi. The only difference was the personality, behavior, iris color, and hair color. Her eyes were empty. Riku replica wants to save her. Kuroi had to face her. For now, he needed to learn from his replica. Which he was a bit jealous of. The two were close. Though he could not blame him.

_ “Her dreams can be distorted, but the one thing she wakes up to…” _

_ “Those lifeless keyblades surrounding her.” _

_ “That girl sleeps in darkness. The heartless surround her. Preserving her body…”  _

_ “That day was another day of fear.” _

Those words were kept in mind. Riku knew that Kuroi was special, but in this case, it was complicated. The next morning came. Kuroi was awake as she had been cleaning her room. She had taken a shower earlier and found fresh clean clothes. She wore a purple short-sleeve white laced blouse. She wore black shorts, thigh high socks and short purple low-heel boots to match. “Riku,” Kuroi calls out to him as he was still sleeping in bed. 

He does not budge until Kuroi kisses his forehead. He opens his eyes to see Kuroi looking at him. Riku yawns, stretches his arms and slowly sits up. Kuroi places her hand on his cheek, “Your clothes are drying now. ANd you need a bath, I’ll get these sheets clean. Then hand you your clean clothes while I prepare something to eat.” With a slight nod, Riku grabs Kuroi by the arm. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. “I’ll do as you say. But when Sora and I enter your dreams, we promise to save you. So don’t cry.” He said, lips hovering over hers. 

Kuroi could tell Riku was serious and yet aroused. Kuroi blushes. “When you see her please be careful.” She says. 

* * *

 

Riku, Lea, and Sora stood inside the room Riku replica occupied. He had the book open on the table. “Glad you all could make it. I know I’m not a new host, but for those unfamiliar, I’m Kuroi’s keeper. I keep an eye on her heart, her memories, and dreams. Because there are various attacks to trigger her power, you three can help stop them.” The replica explains. “Where should we go first?” Sora asks. 

“Castle Oblivion. SHe’s trapped inside,” the replica answers. “Castle Oblivion?” Sora says in confusion. “An old hide-out. Your memories were jumbled. Of course, Naminé couldn’t use her powers on Kuroi. The girl’s mind had been in hibernation from what Xemnas had mentioned. Just for a test resulted in a page being blackened. Naminé knew it was a no go.” Lea explains. 

“I can tell that Kuroi’s convenience was a challenge. And now, she’s a bigger target. I’m ready. I won’t say that our welcoming party will be a warm one. Her replica may be there. Now then, I’ll open the door and you guys go.” The replica stated. 

 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	10. Dolls

“Come on  Naminé,” Larxene grew impatient. There were blacked-out pages scattered all over the floor. The blacked-out pages were currently dangerous to touch. The witch could not reach Kuroi’s memories. Each attempt made a page black. More so, too dangerous to touch. “That girl is too powerful?” Larxene sighs in annoyance as Naminé looks down at the floor. Her power did not work on the mysterious girl. She didn’t know why. Although, these black pages were too dangerous to touch. The way Kuroi’s memories were locked out, no one could tamper with them.

“No one can do it. She’s too strong.” Naminé answers. Larxene huffs in irritation. A mysterious girl too strong to manipulate? That’s new. “We’ll see about that,” Larxene leaves the room. The door slams shut abruptly. Riku, Sora, and Lea watch the conversation from a safe distance. The three could not be seen. Not until they met with Kuroi. Even though it was the past, their objective was to make sure she was safe. 

“Shit, I’m lost again.” Kuroi curses to herself as she walks down an empty hall. Kuroi stops walking. All she could remember was forcing the heartless into hibernation before appearing here. “Why don’t I sense anyone…? Just odd stenches.” The girl spoke to herself before looking around. Everything was white. “You there,” A familiar voice caught her attention.

Kuroi turns her head to see Riku standing a few feet away from her. “Riku, I have a name you know,” Kuroi said. Riku shrugs his shoulders. He did not know who this girl was except she was a friend. However, he was told to get close to her. She only knew the real Riku. Not him. He was meant to fight Sora. “You're not supposed to be here Kuroi. I don’t think either of us is,” He replies. “We were back at the door...Ah! Riku! Where’s the King?” Kuroi says.

She realized they were separated. King Mickey was gone. Everyone had been separated. The problem was no one could be sensed. Kuroi could only sense a few lights, but they were not near. Kuroi closes her eyes and tries to sense anyone else. Nothing came to her. “Why can’t I sense anyone? Where’s the King? Anyone...but are you okay? I should have asked you first,” Kuroi said.

She was lost at thought yet she continued to speak. Her heart was beating fast. Riku looks at her and smirks. He had to keep Kuroi away from the real one. Yet she was nowhere within reach to find him. He sees Kuroi as a girl who easily becomes flustered. Yet her darkness was more dangerous than his. He could only stare until Kuroi pokes his cheek.

“Sorry. I came here not long before you. You must be strong to sense the light and dark, huh.” He spoke, his attention snapped out of his thoughts. “Not really. I don’t own a blade like you and Sora.” Kuroi answers. “Hm…” Riku was not sure what to do. SHe was not a threat. Taking a hold of her hand, Riku shakes his head. “We’re both unlucky then. Stick with me and we’ll both get out of here.” He lies. In truth, he intended to hide the girl from the nobodies. Everyone would be after her. 

If Kuroi is useful then he may as well keep her. With a moment of silence, Riku releases her hand, “Let’s go before anyone shows up.” “Before who?” Riku said as he, Sora, and Lea approach the Riku Replica. The replica narrows his eyes to see Riku standing with the two beside him. “Riku?” Kuroi looks at both males. They both looked exactly the same. But their darkness was different. “If it isn’t the real thing, just in time to save the girl. Though it’s too late. I’m here to protect her and Naminé,” The replica said, he moves in front of Kuroi. As if to shield her from Riku and the others.

“Naminé, does he mean?” Sora questions Riku. He still did not know what had happened inside Castle Oblivion. “There’s a blond girl here. However, we’ll talk about that later. I doubt you’re here to protect Kuroi,” Riku spoke as his soul eater appears in his hand. The Riku replica has a smug expression on his face. Kuroi was confused. Two RIkus. Sora was here and a new person.

“Why try fighting me when you’re afraid?” The replica taunts. The replica allows his soul eater to appear. 

“Who do you need to run from?”

“Who is afraid of the dark?”

“That needs to be answered!” 

With that said, the replica charges towards Riku. Their blades clash causing a high pitch sound. Lea watches the fight in amusement. Sora runs over to Kuroi. He wanted to talk to her. Kuroi was lost. She was shaking. Something was not right. “Kuroi, we need to hurry out the way. Lea over there can tell you what’s going on. But that Riku is not real.” Sora explains. Kuroi silently nods and Sora helps her avoid the scuffle. 

The real Riku never transformed into his dark version. He didn’t need to as his replica was not giving him an issue. Leo rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. He was amused by the small entertainment of the brawl. Kuroi follows Sora and stays close to him. “What is going on here? Aren’t you suppose to be home? Kuroi questions. Sora took a moment to think. He had only run into Kuroi a few times at Hallow Bastion. The girl had guided him back out of the darkness. He had trusted her in helping his friend. “I was uh, brought here too. This place is strange.” Sora answers. Riku had pressed forward, his strength overcoming the fake.

The Riku replica growls in frustration. He raises his hand to allow a dark aura sphere to appear, “Why not face me at your best? Or does the dark still scare you?” With that, the replica sent a number of spheres towards Riku. He dodges each sphere. The nostalgia of fighting this fake brought back memories. He could tell that his fake has taken an interest in the girl. 

“That’s funny. Weren’t you trying to swoon this girl? I thought I was pathetic.” Riku taunts back. The replica scrunches his nose in disgust. “So dark princess, a number of people are after you. An Organization this time and we’re here to save you.” Lea explains. Kuroi looks up at the redhead. Axel could tell the nickname bothered her. It was a reference to her power. “However, there’s another “you” lurking around the castle. She out to “out” you.” Lea adds. Kuroi was in shock. She did not know if she was to believe the story.

“Lea says that there are a lot of people after you. Including your fake. She’s after your heart,” Sora says. Kuroi took a step back. She places her hand on her chest. “I guess you’re one of them?” She asks Lea. He laughs, “I blend in.” The fight ends with Riku being victorious. The replica pants in exhaustion and kneels on the floor. “No point in running away. Kuroi does need you after all. I prefer you protecting her in this situation,” Riku said. The replica scoffs. He stands up.

“Heh, a fake, like me protecting her? You got some faith.” He says. Kuroi walks over to the replica. She takes his hand in hers. Her hands had a warmth that soothes his nerves. “Please stay with me. I can help.” Kuroi pleas. The replica stares at her. He had just met her. “Why so quiet? You and Riku want to protect her. Take that offer,” Lea said. The replica snaps out of his stare and slowly nods. “Fine, but don’t get too scared of my power. I’m here to keep you safe.” The replica told Kuroi. Kuroi tries not to smile. 

The replica had more confidence in his abilities compared to Riku. It was something to keep in mind. Kuroi releases his hand and the replica turns his attention to the others. “This place is rather confusing. Our location is on the lower levels. If this threat is around then we have more problems, two Kurois mean they may chase her double.” The replica stated the obvious. 

“We can fix that.” Lea says with a grin, “If you can keep Kuroi safe, then the other will poof.” “So two Rikus…” Sora tries to piece the two together. Kuroi thought the same. Two Rikus, a real and a replica, both exist. The small group moves on to the next floor. The walk was a silent one. As Riku opens the door, they were greeted by a dimly lit hall. Bird cages hung atop the ceiling. 

The hall was filled with human-size bird cages; scattered blacked-out sheets of paper laying on the floor; and empty vessels. No, these vessels were imitations of Kuroi. Lifeless and sprawled out on the floor. Each replica propped as if they were tossed away. Riku and his replica carefully step forward. They both could not believe their eyes. Lea was not amused.

This originally did not exist. Everyone was not sure what to think. Riku had to remind himself that this was a dream. Not a pleasant one, but a dream. Sora had to remind himself that as well. Somehow Castle Oblivion exposed some distorted reminders of Kuroi’s past. “What the hell is this? I’ve never seen...this.” Lea said. Kuroi did not move. Her body was suddenly stiff. The scene bothered her. Each vessel’s eyes were open and dull. They all stared at her. 

“Hey, Kuroi. Can you walk? I promise none of these will touch you.” Sora said. Kuroi swallows hard and slowly steps forward. She was scared, no sense in hiding it. The girl took soft breaths and moves her feet. “The girl is dangerous to all. Her power is what he wants. Though, I have no means for it. What fascinates me is how that puppet accompanies you.” A voice was heard as a young man appears. He wore a black hooded cloak. In his hand was a book.

Lea grins as he sees a familiar face. “Zexion, you’re doing well. Why come out here and do the dirty work?” Lea says. Zexion narrows his eyes. He was not happy to see Lea. “Axel, I knew you’d be here and betray us,” Zexion said. He turns his attention to Kuroi. In truth, Zexion was in shock to see her here. Vexen had many failed replicas made and no actual significant data. “You...you’re real! And yet, no one else knew of your arrival.” Zexion said as he steps forward. 

He gets a better look at her. Vexen had made a number of failed replicas, each not waking up. Before Zexion could get closer, both Rikus blocked his way. Both Riku and his replica glance at each other before looking at Zexion. 

“I’ll fight him,” Riku suggests.

“He’s annoying but fine.” The replica agrees. 

“You two wouldn’t make a fair fight.” Lea pushes the boys out of the way. Twin chakrams appear in his hands. Flames soon appeared right after. Zexion held his Lexicon close. He is now cautious of what was about to transpire. “Why not keep the girl for yourself? Surely you must know what she can do.” Zexion said. He could tell by her “scent” that Kuroi was trouble. The dolls in the hall gave a hint. Vexen was curious, Lea fiddles with his twin chakrams. “You know...none of that matter. I just know what no one is allowed to keep her.” Lea says eyeing everyone else to leave except the replica. 

Riku nods and Sora nudges Kuroi’s arm. The three leave Lea and the replica alone with Zexion. They wait outside, on the stairway. Kuroi sat down. Being chased after once again bothers her. She holds her hands tight. SHe hoped for Lea and the replica to survive. “Oh...my name is Kuroi. We can sort of introduce ourselves properly. Without, you know, the door shutting.” Kuroi spoke. Sora laughs. He had forgotten that the tow only encountered each other. “I’m Sora. Donald and Goofy had told me about you. And thanks for saving Riku. It means a lot.” Sora said.

Kuroi shakes her head. She only helped him. Thus almost sacrificing herself. Riku focuses his attention on the door. He knew a fight would occur. “Kuroi kept me company. I’m grateful for that. I’m happy, I guess, that I met someone from the outside,” Riku said. “A girl?” Sora teases. “Sora, shut up. S-she’s…” Riku tries not to say anything else. Kuroi looks at the boys. She could tell they grew up together. Childhood friends. 

Something she had lacked at some point. Not that she could remember much of her childhood. Even after going through these events, Kuroi was still patching things up in her mind. “That room...uh, no, that hall. I had a similar room back then. My friends, I think, had forgotten me. I guessed they disappeared.” Kuroi said. “You miss them, huh?” Sora asks. “I think so, but I’m here to help you guys get back home. Or so I thought. This castle is just not good.” Kuroi explained. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I am working on adding at least three more chapters for now. Literally these seven chapters came from four written chapters. I chose to break them up to make it easier when posting. I will do my best to reach chapter ten at most. That way I can update the other fanfics since it has been awhile. I've been busy with my Master's degree so classes are nonstop.


End file.
